Escape from reality
by Jpbake
Summary: Scarlett is a eleven year old girl with a avid imagination, which gets her in trouble at school and the target of bullies. She dreams of turning her imagination into a career but her father Branch doesn't think that is a solid career choice and wants her to focus on a real career. After one fight to many Scarlett one day vanishes and finds herself in a whole new world. (Human AU)
1. Chapter 1

(Singing starts here)

WOOOOOOOOOAAAHHH

**Introducing **

WOOOOOOOOOAAAHHH

**In collaboration with **

WOOOOOOOOOAAAHHH

**A Jpbake production**

WOOOOOOOOOAAAHHH

**The creator of Poppy and the phantom **

WOOOOOOOOAAAAHHH

**And Eden**

WOOOOOOOOAAAAHHH

**Comes **

WOOOOOOOAAAAHHH

**Escape from Reality **

WOOOOOOOAAAHHH

WOOOOOOOAAAHHH

The spotlight shines and a fairy dressed in a pink striped suit with blue dreads is leaning on his wand like a baton

"Ladies and gents this is the moment you've been waiting for."

WOOOOOOOAAAHHH

"Been searching all your life always longing for more."

WOOOOOOOAAAHHH

"And buried in your bones there's a call that you can't ignore."

The entire place lights up and standing behind the fairy was a aura of royal and magical people including a royal family, a knight, a big overweight superhero, mermaids, a glittery dude, a talking cloud and a giraffe.

"Taking your breath, stealing your mind, and all that was real is left behind."

The fairy waves his wand and suddenly the street becomes gold as he and the rest of the strange crew starts walking down it dancing as the moved.

"Don't fight it, It's calling for ya, so come run toward it."

"It's finally this moment don't care what come before it."

"Your fever dream can't you see it's coming closer"

"Just surrender and let your fantasies come take over."

Dragons flew above the sky shooting fire rings before flying threw the rings. The fairy waved his wand and created more fire

"It's fire it's freedom it's flooding open, it's a preacher in the pulpit and you'll find devotion."

"There's something breaking at the brick of ever wall it's holding, all that you know."

"So tell me do you wanna go?"

Fireworks suddenly blasted behind them and the fairy waved his wand, suddenly to streams of water formed on both sides of the fairy and mermaids popped out, a rainbow over arching the two streams as they lit the golden road.

"Were it's covered in rainbow lights, and the runaways run the night. Impossible comes true, it's taking over you."

"Oh this is the greatest place." The pack sang behind the fairy.

"You made it so don't back down, and the world can't stop you now. Impossible comes true, it's taking over you."

"Oh this is the greatest place."

WOOOOOOAAAHHH

The pack ran down the golden road, spinning and dancing as they did so.

"With magic we made on the powers of children's dreams"

WOOOOOOAAAHHH

"And the lost get found in the land of their fantasies."

"Don't fight it's calling for ya, so run towards it."

"It's finally that moment don't care what come before it."

"It's a magical place. And I think you know, so tell me do you want to go?"

The fairy waved his wand to the sky and suddenly flying horses and unicorns filled the sky doing loops and tricks while flying through rainbow colored water rings.

"Where it's colored in rainbow lights, and the runaways are running the night. Impossible comes true, intoxicating you."

"Oh this is the greatest show."

"You made it so don't back down, and the world can't stop you now. It has now came true and it's taking over you."

"Oh this is the greatest place."

The fairy shot his wand up in the sky again and started spinning around, butterflies of all color started shooting out of his wand.

"It's got everything you'll ever want, everything you'll need, standing in front of you, this is where you'll meant to be."

More dragons shot out of the wand doing flips and shooting fire as they put on a air show.

"It's got everything you'll ever want, everything you'll ever need, and standing in front of you, this is where your meant to be."

A young girl with red hair looked on in amazement at everything the fairy was doing.

"This is where I want to be!"

The rest of the pack started clapping and singing as the overweight super hero picked the girl up in his arms and flew up in the sky.

"Where it's covered in rainbow lights, and the runaways are running the night. Impossible comes true it's taking you. Oh this is the greatest place."

The superhero flew the girl through the fire rings and rainbow water rings.

"You made up so don't back down, and the world can't stop you now. It has now come true, and it's taking over you."

The rainbow lit sky shined on the two of them making them glow as the superhero lowered the girl down to the ground.

"This is the greatest place!" The superhero sang as everybody including the girl danced there in the golden road, the fairy spreading his pixy dust everywhere.

"Where it's covered in rainbow lights, and the runaways are running the night, impossible comes true it's taking you."

"Oh this is the greatest place."

"You made it up so don't back down, and the world can't stop you now. It has now come true, and it's taking over you. Oh this is the greatest place."

Everybody was singing to the girl, the superhero had his hands in hers and was spinning her around.

"Cause everything you want right in front of you, and you see the impossible is coming true. And the world can't stop you now, now yeah."

"Oh this is the greatest place."

As everybody was dancing and singing the fairy was spinning and shooting a firework in the sky with each spin.

"Oh this is the greatest place, oh this is the greatest place, oh this is the greatest place, oh this is the greatest place, oh this is the greatest place, oh this is the greatest place."

"THIS IS THE GREATEST PLACE!"

(Singing ends here)

"Scarlett!"

Scarlett, a eleven year old girl with red hair shot up in her chair effectively ending her day dream.

"Yes Ms. Suki?"

Scarlett's teacher Ms. Suki rolled her eyes and cleared her throat, she wore a yellow skirt and had blonde hair. "I asked if you could tell me the year the Roman empire ended."

Scarlett straighten up as she started to stutter out her answer, she remembered reading about it if only she could remember the year. "476"

"Mmhmm and can you tell me the last emperor of Rome?"

That's it she was sunk. "Julies Ceaser?" Scarlett stuttered out. Most of the class started laughing as Ms. Suki shook her head.

"Suki you're a smart kid, and you make good grades but you need to stop daydreaming in my class."

"Sorry Ms. Suki," Scarlett sighed lowering her head in shame.

A boy sitting behind Scarlett patted her on the shoulder and started teasing her. "So where did you go this time Neverland? Got to fight pirates with the lost boys and Peter pan?"

"Hey Jonah, knock it off will you?" A girl sitting next to Jonah replied.

"I just want to know where she went okay Harper?" Jonah turned back to Scarlett "So how about it daydreamer? Where was it? Narnia?"

Scarlett didn't answer instead just keeping her head lowered as she tried to listen to the rest of the lecture.

"Your so weird Scarlett," Jonah continued, whispering in Scarlett's ear soft enough so "Your not going to be worth anything in life. Why don't you just fly away to those make believe lands with your imaginary friends? It would be better for the world."

Jonah heard Ms. Suki clearing her throat and he sat up straight and saw Ms. Suki glaring at him. Jonah put on a innocent face as Ms. Suki went back to the lesson. But as soon as Ms. Suki's back was turned Jonah slipped Scarlett a folded piece of paper, as Scarlett unfolded it she saw a drawing of a donkey with Scarlett's name written on it's rear. Glaring at Jonah she wadded the paper up and chunked at Jonah's face.

"Excuse me?" Ms. Suki saw the whole thing and she marched over and grabbed the wadded up piece of paper and unfolded it. She then turned to Jonah and gave him a disappointed scowl. "Do I need to separate you two?"

"Yeah you can start by sending her to a different world."

All the other kids laughed at as Jonah's joke all except Harper that is.

"That's enough Jonah!"

"Oh yeah, stand up for her, that's all you ever do, protect your little girlfriend."

"Jonah, one more word out of you and your going to the principles office." Suki warned, before turning to the rest of the class. I expect all of you to respect me and each other in my classroom. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Ms. Suki," Everybody replied humbly.

As the bell rung everybody got up to head to lunch but not before Suki lectured them one last time.

"When you get back from lunch I expect all of you to show the same amount of respect you want others to show you."

"Scarlett, I respect your imagination, it's good for kids your age to have one, but you have to shut it down when your in my class, this is the third time this month this has happened."

"I know Ms. Suki, it's just… I dream of being a children's author and I am always thinking of magical knew worlds to take them to."

"It's a good dream to have, but you need to shut it down in class, and that includes you drawing in your notebook. You see how it's causing the other kids to treat you. I can only do so much to protect you from the other kids."

Scarlett hung her head sad, "I understand Ms. Scarlett."

"You're a good student Scarlett, I'm just trying to look out for what's best for you."

As Scarlett walked out of the classroom and headed for the cafeteria she turned around and saw her imaginary world that she dreamed of running off too.

"_It's got everything you ever want, it's everything you ever need, and it's standing right in front of you. This is where your meant to be._

**And the most epic opening in the history of epic openings goes to me. **

**Sorry that the singing parts wasn't in Italics at the opening. I'm having to use a tablet now that my laptop is toast and well I forgot to click on italics and by the time I realized my mistake I was to far in the song and I can't highlight stuff on my tablet word pad and change the style of writing like I can my laptop so I just instead put in parentheses where the song started and ended.**

**Song is a parody of "The Greatest Show" From "The Greatest Showman". Expect parodies from the entire Greatest Showman soundtrack as well as from other properties and a couple Christmas songs along the way**

**Hope you enjoy this new story. **

**Oh and it's also my birthday, happy birthday to me, enjoy my gift to you. bye. **


	2. Chapter 2

**In case this isn't clear this is a human AU with the main focus Branch and Poppy's daughter Scarlett who is eleven in this story.**

During lunch only one person sat with Scarlett, her one and only friend Harper. Harper had on a tie dye shirt and blue shorts and her hair was in pig tails with one end painted pink and the other blue. Harper was basically a sister to Scarlett. Outside of her mother she was the only person who really showed any support at all for Scarlett's dreams.

Not even her own father Branch really approved or showed support for Scarlett's dream. Sure he loved her and treated her better then most of the bullies at school but being the workaholic that Branch was he didn't think Scarlett would be successful writing children books and he would rather have Scarlett spend more time studying business than drawing up her next children book character.

Thus Harper was the only one outside her mother that Scarlett really felt comfortable around. Not that she didn't like being around her father, she had some good memories together, but he was hardly ever around due to his job and whenever he was around there was always a disagreement and argument over what her father wanted from her compared to what she wanted in her life.

"You look like you could use some good news." Harper said as she sat her lunch tray next to Scarlett. The tray contained a beef and bean burrito and nachos. "Of course I thought burrito day at the cafeteria would cheer even the sourest of people up. Is Jonah getting to you? "

"It's not Jonah, it's dad."

"You had another fight again?"

"Mmm hmm. He still believes I'm wasting my time. He told me that less then half of authors are even remotely successful and less then half of those ever become wealthy or make a fortune off their creations. Not every author becomes a J. K Rowling blah, blah, blah. I tell you Harper it's the same thing almost every day."

"That must be frustrating."

"You have no idea."

"So are you still going to perform with him at the Christmas break talent show like you asked? You and I can still do something together."

"Harper I love you and your talented but your next the best singer in the world."

"Well I'm hurt." Harper joked pretending to be offended before the both of them giggled.

"Also I'm hoping that if we do a act together that it can be used to get us on the same page some. Neither one of us has been seeing eye to eye obviously."

"Obviously," Harper repeated in agreement before taking the last bite of her burrito, she then started digging into her backpack. "Anyway I got us both a early Christmas present and I hope you will agree to it.

"Really what is it?"

Harper then pulled out to tickets and Scarlett's face lit up in shock. "Ticket's to go see Pink on the twenty third! Best friend or what?"

"No way"! Scarlett screamed in excitement "How did you get those I thought they were sold out?"

"Well my dad had to pull a few strings but he knows the guy who owns the stadium she's performing in so he was able to get us a couple tickets. So you want to go?"

"Uh? Yes! Oh my god I could kiss you right now."

"I was thinking we could both paint our hair pink for the event, since you know she's Pink!"

"Oh gee, I don't know about that, my dad thinks I need to look professional at all times because that's what CEO's and managers look for and he believes hair dye is unprofessional."

"Your dad is a real pain."

"Tell me about it."

"Hey dream girl," Scarlett cringed when she heard Jonah walking up to her. Jonah right behind her chair and reached for her burrito. "Your going to finish that?"

"Touch my burrito and I'm going to get ugly with you."

"Oh really what are going to do, sic your imaginary friend on me?" Jonah laughed as he picked up the burrito and smeared it in Scarlett's face, getting meat and beans all over her e and hair."

"Oops," Jonah laughed, "Sorry about that," He then grabbed Scarlett's bowl of nachos and intentionally spilt in in her lap, getting cheese sauce all over her pants. "Look's like I got butter fingers. What you going to do about it dream girl? Have your fairy godmother wave a magic wand and turn me into a frog? Jonah just walked away laughing as Harper grabbed some napkins and helped wipe the burrito off Scarlett's face.

"Come on," Harper said helping Scarlett to her feet, let's get you cleaned up."

"Hey Harper didn't you once tell me your good at forgoing hand writing?" Scarlett asked as they walked to the bathroom.

"Yeah why?"

"I think I know a way we can get back at Jonah."

When they got back to the classroom after lunch, Scarlett cleaned up the best she could be although she still smelt like cheese, her and Harper was laughing at what they were about to pull.

"All right class," Ms. Suki said as she walked inside the classroom. "As you all know Friday is the last day of school before Christmas Break which means it's time to go over your semester exam." Ms. Suki looked down at her desk and she instantly growled as she picked up a piece of paper with the words _"Ms. Suki sucks ass" _on it. "Who wrote this?"

Scarlett and Harper both quietly giggled to each other as Suki turned to Jonah. Jonah started to sweat.

"I didn't write that!"

"Then why does it look like your handwriting?"

"I don't know!"

"Principle's office now!"

Jonah turned and glared at Scarlett as he got up and headed to the door. "You! You did this!"

"What? I don't know how to forge someone's handwriting." Scarlett teased. She wasn't lying, she didn't know how to do that, but Harper did.

As Jonah left the classroom Harper leaned over to whisper in Scarlett's ear while Suki's back was turned "It's a good thing Jonah has the worst handwriting in class."

Scarlett giggled in agreement.

The rest of the school day went with no problems. Scarlett didn't daydream, Ms. Suki went over everything they needed to know for the end of semester test, and by the day it had started snowing.

"Man, I wish I had my phone out when Jonah was sent to the principle's office." Scarlett laughed as she and Harper met at Scarlett's locker. Scarlett's locker had her whole name _Scarlett Jo Timberlake _written in Glittery paper. "Man I would snapped a picture of his face and used it for my wallpaper."

"You do realize he's going to track you down tomorrow and stuff you in a locker?" Harper replied as they walked to the exits.

"Nah, he's probably going to be to suspended to show his face." Scarlett and Harper sat down at the school steps and watched the snow fall from the ground as they waited on Harper's mom to pick them both up. Scarlett then took out her notebook and looked at the many drawings she made in it.

"What you got there?" Harper asked, the book catching her eye.

"This is where I keep all my ideas, all my characters that I think of. When I think of a character I instantly draw how I see them in my head so I don't forget how they look like."

"Don't you ever write notes, in that thing."

"I got a second notebook for that, but this one, this one is where all my creations come to life. Every story, every character, every idea, starts on these pages, this is where the dreams begin. Scarlett pointed to the first character, it was a dark skinned fairy with blue dreads. He was dressed in a striped shirt and pants. Underneath was the name of the fairy, Cooper.

_I close my eyes and I see a world created just for me, that I call my own._

She turned the page to the next drawing. A knight decked out completely in armor. Underneath was his name, Fuzzbert, the silent knight.

_A land of kingdoms and of knights, where the good always wins the fight. And it feels like home. _

Scarlett took out a smaller notebook and flipped the pages through her fingers to show Harper what looked like two mermaids jumping out and back into the water.

_They can say, they can say it all sounds crazy. They can say they can say I've lost my mind. I don't care, I don't care if they call me crazy. I will live in a world that I design. _

Later after school the two girls was at Harper's home having a snowball fight. They both built themselves a snow fort to shield themselves from the snowballs flying their way.

_Cause every night I lie in bed, the brightest world fills my head, a million dreams is what I'm going to make. I think of world can be, a vision of my fantasy, a million dreams is what I'm going to make. A million dreams in this world I'm going to make. _

Still at Harper's home they were building themselves a snowman. Harper built the bottom part while Scarlett worked on the head.

_There's a ocean_ far_ away, where the mermaids splash and play all day, not a care at all. There's a princess waiting for her prince ready to tell a fairy her wish, hoping it will come true. _

After the snowman Scarlett led Harper to her tree house behind her house. Harper didn't know why Scarlett was so anxious to come here but she eagerly followed.

_They can say they can say I've gone crazy. They can say they can say I've lost my mind. I don't care I don't care if they call me crazy. I will live in that world that I design. _

Going inside the tree house Harper gasped as she saw painted on canvasses was Scarlett's entire world. A land castles, dragons, mermaids, superheroes, fairies, a giraffe for some reason, and above all of them waiting at a rainbow gate was a talking walking cloud, the gatekeeper of the world.

_Cause every night I lie in bed, the brightest worlds fills in my head, a million dreams is what I'm going to make. I think of what my world can be, a vision of my fantasy, a million dreams in world I'm going to make. A million dreams in this world I'm going to make. _

Harper turned to Scarlett amazed at how she could come up with a world like this, she wanted to be a part of what Scarlett was making.

_However big, however small, let me be a part of it all, share your dreams with me. You may be right, you may be wrong but say you will bring me along. To this world you see, this world where you want to be, you want to be. _

Scarlett put on a cape to pretend to be a superhero she created, she handed Harper a pink gown and tiara so she could pretend to be the princess she was trying to save.

_Cause every night I lie in bed, the brightest world fills in my head. A million dreams is what I'm going to make, a million dreams a million dreams. _

They spent the remaining of the day at Scarlett's treehouse, playing heroes and princesses each one taking turns switching roles.

_I think of what my world could be a vision of my fantasy, a million dreams is what I'm going to make. A million dreams in this world I'm going to make. A million dreams in this world I'm going to make. _

**Song is a parody of "A million dreams" from "The greatest Showman". I know that the scene with the song is a little different then the sneak peak I dropped in Watchdogs but I thought it was better then the sneak peak version. **

**Until next time. **


	3. Chapter 3

**There's about to be a massive storm hit the OKC area that could possibly involve tornadoes so I'm getting this up now before I risk losing power and internet connection and am trapped in a storm cellar. **

Scarlett's mother Poppy was getting dinner on the table when Scarlett walked inside, dinner consisted of beef ribs, corn on the cob, steamed squash and a dinner roll. Like Scarlett she had long red hair, only she wore her hair in a pony tail while Scarlett wore hers regularly.

Setting a plate on the table Poppy looked up and greeted her daughter with a smile. "Hi honey, hope your hungry."

"Oh definitely, especially after that jerk Jonah spilled my lunch on me."

"That kid still giving you trouble?"

"You better believe it, but don't worry, this time I got even."

"I hope you didn't fight him? The last thing your relationship with your father needs right now is for him to hear you got suspended for fighting."

"Oh no I didn't do that. But I _might _have had Harper write a note in his handwriting that insulted Ms. Suki which got him suspended."

"That's not really better."

"Hey he shoved a burrito in my face mom, and spilled nachos on my pants. If anybody deserved getting in trouble it was him."

"I just don't want this to become a pattern Sweety. You have a good school record, you don't want it to be ruined all over your feud with a bully do you?"

"On another note," Scarlett said really trying to change the subject. "Harper got Pink tickets for me and her. Can I go mom? Please?"

"Isn't that concert sold out?"

"Well yeah but her dad made a special arrangement to get us tickets. So can I go please?"

"I suppose so, only if one of her parents go with you. You may be growing up but your still to young to go to a big concert like that without adult supervision."

"Deal, thank you mom!" Scarlett ran up and wrapped her mom in a big hug.

"Now go clean up for dinner, you still smell like cheese." Poppy replied breaking the hug.

"Again, blame Jonah."

When Scarlett walked downstairs wearing a clean outfit her father Branch was on his phone at the dinner table, arguing over something business related, though whatever it was Scarlett didn't know nor did she care, she considered what her father did a complete bore anyway.

"I'm telling you Mr. Kaplin this will take Dreamworks Incorporated to the next level if you just consider it. Yes I know it will cost a lot of money but the payoff will be worth it… Hello? Are you even there?" Branch turned to his phone pointed a finger at his phone and yelled "You penny pinching little bastard!"

"Branch watch your language in front of Scarlett!" Poppy yelled setting his plate at his spot.

"Can you believe it, Mr. Kaplin is wanting a way that will increase Dreamwork's revenue, and he won't even give my idea a consideration.

"Well what's your plan?"

"To merge our company with Comcast in order to increase funding, revenue and production. Sure we will have to split the profits with them, but with both heads working together the profits will double if not triple. It's a genius move."

"Isn't Comcast like a rival company?" Scarlett asked.

"Oh look who does have a interest in business after all?" Branch noticed.

"I don't but I do pay attention to some things."

"But Dreamworks and Comcast don't have to be rivals though, If the two merge together they can be the top technological empire in the country."

"I'm sure he will come through it eventually dear." Poppy claimed.

"You, don't know Kaplin very well." Branch took a bite of meat before turning to Scarlett. "Anyway show's school going?"

"Well at lunch Harper gave me some tickets go Pink with her, Mom already said I could go."

"How about your semester test coming up?"

"Oh that's not coming up until the end of the week."

"'Your going to study hard for it right?"

"Don't worry, I'll study for it. It's just everything we've gone through already though so it won't be to hard."

"Okay I'll let you go to the concert only if you make an A on the test. Show me how bad you want it."

"But mom said…"

"I don't care what mom said prove to me how bad you want the concert by making an A on the test."

"BRANCH!" Poppy scolded.

"Poppy kids needs to be shown that they only get rewards through hard work. That's how the real world works out there so it's time to teach them that now while they are still young."

Scarlett needed to change the subject fast before another argument broke out. "Oh and the Christmas talent show is coming up in a few days, you are still doing it with me right?"

"Well, I don't know?" Branch shrugged "You got a test to prepare for, and I really need to get my boss to see that my idea will work."

"Please dad you can't back down now!" Scarlett pleaded "I'm counting on you."

"Branch please, she's your daughter and she needs you." Poppy chimed in.

"Well," Branch shrugged. "Fine, we will practice for thirty minutes after dinner but I want you studying after that. You will never get a good career if you don't make good grades."

"From the look of it you didn't get a good career despite your grades." Scarlett smarted off.

"SCARLETT!" Poppy gasped.

Branch glared at Scarlett for that remark. "What was that?"

"Dad, your always stressed, you work eight hours a day and you still bring your work home with you. Even at home you don't spend enough time with me or mom, instead trying to find new ways to get on your boss's good side and climb up the corporate ladder."

"Hey if it wasn't for my job you and your mom would be living on the streets."

"At least then you wouldn't be married to your work."

The tension at the dinner table was so thick that nobody else said a word after word, instead everyone concentrated on finishing their meal.

After dinner was done Branch found Scarlett in her room studying for her exam, her face still wearing a look of frustration.

"Hey kiddo." Branch said friendly trying to get on his daughter's good side. "I know you don't understand what I do for a living, but just to let you know I do it for you. I do it to provide for you and your mom."

"I just want you around more instead of buried in your work."

"Well, I'm hear now. So you can take a thirty minute break from studying if you want and we can practice on that music number."

"You do remember your part right?"

"That's been your favorite Christmas song since you were four. You've played it for me so many times I hear it in my sleep."

"Great," Scarlett pulled up her Spotify and pulled up the instrumentals to NSYNCS "Merry Christmas Happy Holidays."

As the music stared playing Scarlett sang first. _Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays._

Branch joined in "_Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas Happy Holidays. _

Scarlett sang next. "_We've been waiting all year for this night. And the snow is glistening on the trees outside. And all the stockings are hung by the fire side, waiting for Santa to arrive. And all the love will show, 'cause everybody knows It's Christmas time and all the kids will see, the gifts under the tree. It's the very best time of the year for the family. _

Branch was about to sing his next part when his phone started ringing. Looking at the caller I.D he growled to see it was his boss.

"Sorry Scarlett, got to answer this."

"But?"

Branch didn't let Scarlett finish before he answered the call "Yes Mr. Kaplin? What do you mean your going with Collins plan!? Collin's idea is going to bankrupt the company do you want that!? For the love of…"

Branch stormed down the stairs yelling at his boss leaving Scarlett nearly in tears as her father once again chose his work over her.

As Branch stormed down the stairs Poppy walked up them to see Scarlett sitting on her bed head lowered, moping.

"Don't be to angry with your father dear," Poppy said sitting down next to Scarlett and wrapping her arm around her. "You know he means well by what he does."

"I just wish for once he would choose me over work!" Scarlett screamed jumping up from her bed throwing her hands in the air. "It's bad enough that he doesn't believe in what I want to do with my life, but no he also has to spend so much time in his work I'm surprised he even knows I exist much less am his daughter!"

Scarlett stormed down the stairs and marched outside. There was a pond outside their house that Scarlett used to play in when she was younger. When she was five her parents would often let her swim in the pond since it wasn't very deep. Now that she was to old to go swimming in the pond she mainly went to the pond to cool off after incidents with her father, which was becoming more and more lately.

Sitting on a rock Scarlett picked pebbles off the ground and tossed them into the pond as she ranted about her dad. "Stupid Dad, and his stupid job!" Scarlett then mimicked Branch in a mocking tone _"Oh Scarlett your never going to be successful writing dumb children books, you need to have a real job like me where you will never have time for your family because your working all the damn time. _I swear I will show dad that my dreams aren't childish, I will become a New York times best seller. He has know Idea just how far I'll go.

"_I've been dreaming about my future probably as long I can remember, knowing what I want to do. I have tried to be the perfect daughter, loving and considerate, like a daughters suppose to do._

_But every point I make, every test I pass, every case I plea it doesn't last. But can stop this burning passion inside of me._

Scarlett imagines herself grown up, running through a bookstore with shelves among shelves filled with her latest story

"_But my dreams, and fantasies they just call me, and no one knows how far they'll go!" _

Scarlett grabs one of her books and gazes at the cover, where her name was scribbled under it as the author.

"_When I aim for the stars take a leap nothing to stop me, One day I'll know. If I just dream there's no telling how far I'll go." _

Next Scarlett imagined herself on the red carpet at the premier of a movie based on one of her books. She saw herself in a bright red off shoulder dress, photographers and paparazzi taking pics of her as she smiled and posed for the camera.

"_I can see myself at the movies, flashing camera's before me, a picture based off my work."_

Scarlett then sees herself posing with fans, throwing up two fingers as the camera flashes.

"_I can see myself taking pictures, signing autographs and pictures, my vision nothing but a blur."_

She then saw herself on Opera advertising her latest book to a sea of applause.

"_Time to take a leap, time to just be strong time to prove all your critics wrong, at the end they'll all sing a different song, if you just believe." _

Scarlett imagines newspapers and magazines labelling Scarlett the hottest rising author in America and a New York Times best seller.

"_But my dreams, and my fantasies they just call me, and no one knows how far they'll go. And it seems like it's calling out to me so come find me, and let me know, if I pursue that call, will I break that wall. _

Scarlett sees herself doing a live read of her newest book, hundreds of kids and adults gather to here her read her newest adventure, young kids stare at her inspired, wanting to grow up to be just like her.

"_But my dreams and my fantasies they just call me, and no one knows, how far they'll go. When I aim for stars take a leap nothing to stop me. One day I'll know, how far I'll go!" _

"Scarlett get inside it's getting dark out." Scarlett heard her dad calling out for her.

"Coming dad!" Scarlett sighed. She couldn't wait to be grown up, then she would prove her dad just how wrong he was on everything.

**Songs: "Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays" by NSYNC and a parody of "How far I'll go" from Moana. **

**Don't worry we'll get more Greatest Showman songs later but I didn't want all of them to be Greatest Showman songs, only ninety five percent of them. **

**Anyway time to prepare for a possible deadly storm. If I survive I'll see you later.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Updates for my Troll stories are going to be moved to Thursdays for the time being as I move my main focus on finishing up a story I've bee working on e the beginning of the year. Once that is finished I will move one of my Troll stories to a weekly Monday update and the other to every other Thursday update. **

**Tapdancing Giraffe. Don't worry I'm alive. **

**Reby Montana. Don't be to hard on Branch. There is a reason why he is the way he is which I will show in a later chapter. **

About fifteen minutes from where Scarlett lived was the local preschool. Once a month the school would invite a older kid from another school over to read to the kids. With Scarlett working to become a professional author Scarlett had gone once a semester since last year to read one of her books. Today was a new book she wrote about a month ago.

The kids greeted Scarlett with a squeal as she walked into the door. The teacher, Ms. Jocabed was the same teacher she had when she was in preschool, and the teacher she read for ever since she started reading to the kids.

"Alright class settle down, give Ms. Timberlake some space." Ms. Jocabed replied.

"What are you reading for us Ms. Timberlake?"

"Oh something very special I wrote just for you all today." Scarlett replied as she sat down in a rocking chair in front of the whole class.

"Hello kids, my name is Scarlett Jo Timberlake. But you can all call me Scarlett."

"Hi Scarlett" All the kids squealed.

Poppy stood at the door and watched and listened to Scarlett as she talked to the kids. Poppy was proud that Scarlett did this and not just because it gave Scarlett's books some publicity. Scarlett really loved young kids which was why the books she wrote was aimed to them. Scarlett's best works came when she was writing something for these classes because she wanted to see the kids smiles live. She only wished Branch could see how happy Scarlett made these kids, maybe he would change his mind on her dream.

"Tell me class, has anybody ever been jealous of you for something?" Scarlett asked the class.  
"My neighbor is jealous that I have a swimming pool in my back yard." One kid replied.

"I have a friend who is jealous that I have a dog." Another kid said.

"Yes, jealousy is a pretty common thing and people will get jealous a lot of time for the silliest things. Well I am going to read you a story were these two mermaids beauty caused another mermaid to get real jealous, and the actions she took cause of it caused huge problems for the two mermaids. This is a original story I wrote called _The two pretty mermaids. _

Scarlett pulled out her book. The book was just some paper stapled together and the drawings were made with crayon but the kids looked on with interest regardless as she opened the first page and showed a picture of two mermaids, one with a pink tail and one with a blue tail. They both had teal hair with purple tips at the end.

"_A long time ago there lived two beautiful mermaid sisters, Satin and Chenille. The twin sisters lived in a underwater kingdom filled with thousands of other mermaids and mermen like them. While all the mermaids were indeed pretty Satin and Chenille were the most beautiful of them."_

The next page showed several mermen swooning over the two sisters. "_All the mermen swooned over the two mermaids hoping to win their heart, for they were that beautiful." _

She then turned to the next page to show Satin bandaging up a octopus's arm and Chenille holding the teary eyed octopus's head in her arms trying to comfort it. _"But it just wasn't their looks that was beautiful, they were also beautiful at heart too. They would often go out of their way to help other sea creatures in need. When a large piece of a sunken ship fell on a leg of a nearby octopus, Chenille sang to the poor creature while Satin tended to his wound. The two sisters were loved by nearly the entire kingdom." _

She turned to the next page to see a angry looking mermaid with a red tail and matching red hair. _"All except Coral, she was jealous of the twins beauty and how the whole ocean swooned over them and ignored her, she often wished to get rid of the two of them. "If I could just get rid of them two," She thought "I would be the most beautiful mermaid in the sea, and all the mermen will flock to me." _

She then turned the page to show Coral leading the to sisters somewhere distant. _"So Coral hatched a plan to get rid of them. Using the sisters kind hearts against them she made up a story of two fist who got trapped in a underwater cave and needed help. She then led them to the outskirts of their kingdom." _

The next page showed Coral pushing the two sisters into a whirlpool. _"Only when the mermaids got to the location there wasn't a cave only a giant whirlpool. Before the sisters could do anything Coral pushed the mermaids into the whirlpool and swam off, leaving the two girls to their fate." _

The next page showed Satin and Chenille washing up to a far away harbor. "_The two mermaids got tossed far and wide in that whirlpool unable to get out until they washed up on a harbor far on the opposite side of the sea." _

The next page shown them swimming in the sea trying to find their way home. "_They swam and swam for days trying to find their way home, but they were lost, with no idea where they were." _

The next page showed the kingdom in mourning over the girls, most of the mermaids and mermen sitting on rocks crying. While Coral just leaned on a wall with her arms crossed, a blank expression on her face. "_The kingdom mourned for their favorite sisters, when Coral returned telling them that she saw the two girls get swept away in a whirlpool they thought for sure they were lost forever, and all mourned for them." _

The next page showed the two sisters sitting on the dock weeping, a black fairy with blue dreadlock and a pink suit approached them. _"The sisters cried too, unable to find their way home they thought they would be lost forever. As they sat on the dock crying a fairy approached them." _

"_Why are you crying?" The fairy asked." _

"_We are sad because we are lost and we cant get home." Satin replied "A mean mermaid tricked us and led us to a whirlpool and we got swept away. Now we can't find are way back home." _

The next page showed the two girls taking the fairy's hands. _"Don't cry." The fairy replied. "For I Cooper can get you home. Just grab my hand and tell me where home is and I will take you home in a flash." So the two girls took Cooper's hand and said where their kingdom was on the other side of the sea and on the blink of the eye they soon found themselves on the front steps of the castle." _

The next page showed the two sisters and Cooper (Who turned himself into a merman) Bursting inside the castle where the queen sat on her throne. "_All three of them burst inside and quickly told the queen what happened. Overwhelmed with joy that the two sisters where alive, and angry at what had been done to them, she sent the guards to fetch Coral." _

The final page showed a ugly mermaid swimming away crying while the kingdom celebrated the return of Satin and Chenille. _"For Corals cruelty Cooper used his wand to turn Coral ugly, matching her outer look with the inside. And Coral was banished from the kingdom forever. And Satin and Chenille welcomed back home with open arms. Loved and celebrated once again." _

"The end." Scarlett finished, closing the book.

"Thank you so much," Ms. Jocabed said before turning to her students. "What do you all say to Scarlett?"

"Thank you!" All the kids screamed.

"Your welcome." Scarlett replied as she walked out the classroom, waving by to the kids. She then walked up to her mom who greeted her with a smile and a giant hug.

"That was your best story yet dear." Poppy replied.

"Thanks, mom." Scarlett replied. "I just wish dad could have heard it."

"Me too," Poppy replied "But hey, you got that talent show later tonight with him."

"Yeah, at least that's something. "

The talent show was only a hour away. Branch was finishing his work in his office when Mr. Kaplin walked in.

"I need you to stay late Mr. Timberlake." Kaplin said handing Branch a stack of papers. "There is a presentation tomorrow and I need you to go over these reports for tomorrow."

"Um, Mr. Kaplin, there is a talent show at my daughter's school and I am doing a performance with her so I really need to get to the school."

"Well you are needed here at work to Mr. Timberlake. This presentation goes well and you all will get Christmas bonuses, so you need to decide right now what the bigger priority is."

"Scarlett will be so mad if I bail on her."

"She's a kid Branch. You get her a fancy dollhouse and a Barbie or two with that bonus money and she will instantly forget all about it. Now I ain't asking you to get this done I'm telling you. Now do it or I will replace you with someone who will."

Branch sighed as he started going through the papers. "Sorry Scarlett."

The show started in fifteen minutes and with no sign of Branch anywhere Scarlett was pacing around the floor in panic.

"Where is he? He promised he would be here."

Poppy tried for the seventh time to reach him but once again it went to voice mail. "He's still not picking up."

Scarlett stomped the floor in anger. "I knew it, I knew he would bail on me! Why did I even bother asking him to do a performance with me?"

"Sorry Scarlett," Poppy sighed hanging up the phone.

"Um Scarlett, if you like I can still do the song with you?" Harper suggested, overhearing what was going on.

"It's a little to late for that," Scarlett said "You won't know the parts to sing or anything. Sadly I am use to this by now. This isn't the first time my father's bailed on me. Luckily I do have a backup plan." Scarlett ran to the guy playing the music for them and handed him a different CD. "There's been a change in plans."

Poppy sat in the middle role when Scarlett walked up to the stage Poppy got out her phone to record the performance, smiling at Scarlett and giving her the thumbs up for encouragement.

As Scarlett walked up to the mic she closed her eyes and sighed. She knew this song but she didn't rehearse it hoping that her father would indeed keep his promise. Exhaling she opened her eyes and started singing.

"_Children, sleeping, snow is softly falling. Dreams are calling, like bells in the distance. _

_We were dreamers, Not so long ago. But one by one we all had to grow up. _

_When it seems the magic slipped away, we find it all again on Christmas day. _

As Scarlett sang she imagined the audience disappearing in a breeze of snow and in it's place stood a train, driven by none other than Cooper himself. Reaching out his hand Cooper led Scarlett on the train.

_Believe in what your heart is saying, hear the melody that's playing. There's no time to waste there's so much to much to celebrate. _

_Believe in what you feel inside, and give your dreams the wings to fly. You have everything you need, if you just believe. _

Scarlett looked out the window and saw a fat man in a big red suit flying in the sky with a giant sack on his back. Only it wasn't Santa, it was Biggie, Scarlett's friendly but overweight Superhero, delivering presents in Santa's place who was sick with the flu.

_Trains move quickly, to their journey's end. Destinations are where we begin again. _

_Ships go sailing, far across the sea. Trusting starlight, to get where they need to be. _

_When it seems like we have lost our way, we find it all again on Christmas Day. _

Scarlett gets up and runs as fast as she could to the back of the train excited.

_Believe in what your heart is saying, hear the melody that's playing. There's no time to waste there's so much to celebrate. _

_Believe in what you feel inside and give yourselves the wings to fly!"  
_Scarlett slammed open the back door, closed her eyes, lifted her head to the sky and stretched out her arms allowing the cool snow to blow in her face. " _You have everything you need If you just believe! If you just believe! If you just believe! If you just believe. Just believe, just believe."_

Scarlett opened her eyes as the song ended to a standing ovation, everyone was applauding, especially Harper, who was jumping up and down barely able to contain her excitement.

Once the show was over Poppy and Harper ran up to Scarlett and wrapped her in a giant hug.

"That was wonderful Sweety!" Poppy exclaimed.

"That was your backup plan?" Harper asked amazed. "Man I wonder what your main plan would have been like?"

"Who knows?" Scarlett sighed.

"Hey I think this calls for some celebration ice cream," Poppy said "Harper your willing to come too if it's okay with your mom."

"Asking her right now," Harper said running off as Scarlett laughed to herself.

It was late when Branch finally got home. Poppy had already sent Scarlett to bed for the night and waited on the couch for when Branch got home. To no surprise when Branch did get home he was met with one of the most angriest faces he ever received from Poppy.

"Now, I can explain," Branch replied putting his hands up in defense.

"Oh it better be a good one," Poppy growled.

"Kaplin made me stay late to go over some reports for a presentation tomorrow. I tried to get out on time but my hands were tied."

"Couldn't you have told him you had more important business to attend to?" Poppy yelled, not pleased by his answer.

"There is no other important business to Kaplin. He wouldn't care if a family member was dying, when he wants something done you better get it done or your fired, no questions asked.

"Then quit! That job isn't worth your family!"

"And where would I go huh? Who would provide in the meantime. You're a stay at home mom, I'm the only one in this house making money. If I lose that job we're on the streets."

"And if you keep this up you might lose your family!"

Branch was taken aback by Poppy's answer. "What are you saying?"

"Branch these are the most important years in your life, raising a child, and your missing that. Your making work your top priority and it's costing you a relationship with your daughter. You need to make a choice very soon what is more important to you. Before it's to late."

Poppy thought Scarlett was asleep but she was leaning down the steps just out of sight so she could listen to the conversation without being spotted. Upset she ran back up the steps and to her room, plopped down on her bed and wept. All she wanted was to have a father who was there for her and supported her.

Now she feared she wouldn't soon have a father at all.

**Song is "Believe" By Josh Groban from the movie Polar Express. **

**RiveraJocabed1 I hope you liked your little cameo. I might use you again in another chapter later I don't know yet. **

**Till next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So in case you didn't know, the first trailer for Trolls World Tour dropped today and it looks awesome. I can't wait to see more of these knew troll tribes, and the new villain looks so cool. Please check it out if you haven't yet. **

The last day of school before the Christmas break was here and Ms. Suki was handing back the grades for the semester tests. Scarlett had studied almost all of her free time for the past week in hopes to get an A on the test. Not that she cared if she got an A on normal circumstances, she would have been just as satisfied with a C. But if she didn't get an A she could kiss those Pink tickets goodbye. And she _really _wanted those Pink tickets.

Suki handed Scarlett back her test, Scarlett quickly picked it up and she instantly gasped and burst into tears.

"A B? No, no, no, no!"

"I don't understand Scarlett?" Harper asked "What's wrong with a B?"

"A B means I can't go to the concert!"

"What?"

"My dad, he said I had to make an A on the test if I wanted to go the concert. He is really pushy on me getting straight A's it's another one of his ways of trying to ensure I get the best job I can when I'm a adult."

"That's ridiculous your still a kid, and a B is passing."

"Tell that to my dad, if it's not an A it's a F in his book." Scarlett buried her head in her arms and she started to panic. "Oh Harper what am I going to do? My dad is going to flip his lid once he sees this. Last time I got a B on a test I was grounded for a month, and that was a regular test, this was a semester test.

"Hey I got an A on my test, I can erase my name out and write yours if it ensures you go to the concert and not get in trouble with your dad. My parents don't mind if I get B's or not."

"Thanks Harper but that would be dishonest. And if dad found out it's not my test that would get me in more trouble." Scarlett sighed and buried her head in her palms. "There's nothing you can do this time I'm afraid. I'm doomed Harper, dead."

The bell rung and Scarlett ran out of the classroom, sobbing. Harper looked on in concern and worry, before turning to Ms. Suki.

"I'm scared for Scarlett Ms. Suki. I've never seen anyone get that upset over a B before. She's acting like her dad will kill her."

"I'm sure she'll be fine after a little while. No parent can get _that_ upset over a B."

"You don't know Scarlett's dad. From what Scarlett has said, I wouldn't be sure."

Scarlett kept her test in her backpack the whole time. Hoping and preying that her dad wouldn't ask about it. Poppy asked of course when she picked her up, but Scarlett worded it just right to where she didn't mention the grade.

"Um, I passed."

"Great, see there's nothing to be worried about."

Scarlett just let out a nervous chuckle, "Right, nothing to worry about."

Scarlett was mostly quite when she got home. She buried herself in her copy of Hunger Games and was reading that when Branch walked through the door at six. By the look on Branch's face he was exhausted.

"My God what a day at the office. A four hour meeting, a couple of presentations I had to prepare for. I need my chair."

For a second Scarlett breathed a sigh of relief thinking her father would be to tired to ask about the test. Her relief was short lived when Branch noticed her.

"Anyway Scarlett how was your test?"

"Um…" Scarlett gulped "I passed."

"Really? Let me see the paper."

"Why? I told you I passed, you don't believe me?"

" I just want to see what you made is that a crime?" Branch held out his hand and his voice was getting firm.

"Um, well you know I think dinner is almost ready and mom is making chicken fried steak. That is one of your favorites. She is even making the white gravy that you love."

"Scarlett, the test," Branch's voice was getting more and more firm, and his look was getting more and more stern. "_Now!" _

Scarlett sighed and lowered her head in defeat. She reached down and dug the test out her backpack and handed it to Branch. She started sobbing the second her dad took it from her hands.

"Dad, I studied as hard as I could, I did the best I possibly could. You got to…"

Branch held out his index finger signaling for her to be silent. He then wadded up the test and tossed it in the fire place. "Give me your drawing notebook."

"What?" Scarlett gasped with both fear and confusion.

"Your notebook! The one you make all your childish drawings! Your spending your time in a fantasy with those drawing instead of paying attention in class. I'm putting a end to it right now!"

"Dad no!" Scarlett grabbed her backpack and clung to it like it was her child. "My dreams are in that notebook. My stories!"

"It's all child's play! Your not a child anymore Scarlett, your almost a teenager, and it's time you start acting like an adult. You could have made an A if you just stopped day dreaming over nonsense and paid attention like you was supposed to!" Branch grabbed for the backpack, and after a struggle he yanked it out of Scarlett's hand and pulled out the notebook.

"Dad stop!" Scarlett reached for her notebook but Branch held out his hand and held her back.

"Branch what are you doing?" Poppy gasped walking in from the kitchen after hearing the fight unfolding.

"Poppy stay out of this, it's for Scarlett's on good." Branch then ripped out a picture of Cooper and held it to Scarlett's face.

"You think _this _will get you far in life? This won't take you anywhere. Only good grades, a collage degree and a high paying career will ever get you anywhere in life kid. It's past time you let this go!" Branch then tossed the drawing of Cooper in the fire, much to Scarlett's horror.

"No!"

"It's past time to let all this go!" Branch tossed the entire notebook in the fireplace. Scarlett ran to the fire place and cried as she watched her drawings, her stories, all burn in the fire.

"Trust me Scarlett, you'll thank me for this later in your life. I'm only trying to prepare you for the real world."

"No," Scarlett growled before getting up and shoving Branch, knocking him back a couple steps. "Your trying to kill my dream. Your trying to make me like you! I will never be like you! You've never supported me, never let me be who I want to be. All you ever think is what you want. I would rather _die _than be anything like you. I HATE YOU!"

Branch gasped at Scarlett's last words. Scarlett pushed Branch to the side and ran up the stairs to her room sobbing. As Scarlett ran up to her room Branch turned to Poppy, whose arms was folded and glaring at him with a scowl.

"I know your going to lecture me Poppy, but trust me, this is for her own good. She needs to grow up."

"I'm not sure _she _is the one who needs to grow up."

"Oh come on now Poppy, what is that supposed to mean?"

"You know what you told me when we got engaged? You promised me you would never be like your father."

"And I am _not_ my father!"

"Your right Branch, your not your father. Your _worse." _

Branch was taken back by that statement, he opened his mouth to protest but found himself remaining silent. Poppy walked over to the coat rack and grabbed her coat, putting it on as she walked to the door.

"I'm going to spend the night at my fathers. You _better_ have made peace with Scarlett by the morning. I will not continue to have you two fighting every night. This is your last chance."

Poppy stormed outside in the snow covered steps and slammed the door behind her. Branch let out a frustrated sigh and grabbed a bottle of whisky from the cabinet. As he sat on the couch he remembered a lot of the harsh words his father told him.

"_You'll never be successful if you goof around all day. Put down that ball and into your books now! No son of mine is going to waste his life goofing off."_

Branch opened the bottle and started downing the whole bottle. "I'm not my father, I'm not. At least I'm trying to do all of this for my family." Branch stopped drowning himself in alcohol long enough to stare at the bottle, "But if it's for them then why are you chasing them away?"

As Scarlett laid in her bed crying she looked up just long enough to see a shooting star. Drying her tears real quickly she made a wish.

"I wish to be away from here, away from this world, away from my dad. I wish to be in the world that I made. With Cooper, Fuzzbert, Satin, and Chenille. I wish to not be in this world anymore." Scarlett then plopped her head back on her pillow and continued crying.

Scarlett didn't know what time she went to sleep, all she knew was that she cried herself to sleep, her pillow soaked in her tears. The next thing she knew she was being woke up by the sound of singing. But the singing was not from any voice she had heard from, it was from a male, and not her dads.

"_Every night I lie in bed, the brightest visions fill my head. A million dreams is what I'm going to make. _

_I think of what my world will be, a vision of my fantasies, A million dreams is what I'm going make. A million dreams in this world I'm going to make._

Scarlett looked around to see who it was who was singing when suddenly a African American man popped up at the side of her bed. Scarlett was about to scream when the man stopped her.

"Whoa calm down there girl don't you recognize me?"

Scarlett shook her head no.

"Okay one second." The man waved a magic wand then suddenly wings and a crown appeared as well as pink striped suit, his dreads also went from black to blue. "Recognize me now?"

Scarlett's eyes went wide. "Cooper?"

"In the flesh."

"But, but how? You were a character in a story I made"

"My dear I've always been alive."

"But how?"  
"You created me. True I've never been alive in the flesh, but I've been alive in your imagination, along with everyone else you ever created. And as long as you kept believing in us, we lived on in your head.

"But how are you?"

"The wishing star brought us here, along with everyone else.

Suddenly a portal opened and all of Scarlett's drawing popped out. Satin, Chenille. Fuzzbert. A royal family. A giraffe with tapdancing shoes, everyone.

"Satin, Chenille, T.G, King Gristle?"

"Pleased to finally meet you Scarlett." Biggie said.

"We're here to take you home." Princess Bridget replied

"Home, but I'm already home."

"No, our home." Cloud Guy, a talking cloud replied.

"You wished to come to our world." T.G the giraffe replied "We are here to grant your wish. That is if you still want it. "

"Well, I don't know." Scarlett hesitated.

"My dear won't your father ever believe in your dream?" The royal chef replied

"Well no."

"And isn't he trying to make you abandon your dream, forget about us?"

"Well yeah."

"Then what are you hesitant about?"

"It's just." Scarlett looked at her door. "My mom, and Harper."

"You don't have to come if you don't want to," Cooper replied putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"But it is fair to warn you this is a one time opportunity." Chef added "So I do suggest you make a decision."

Scarlett looked at the door and then back to her creations come to life.

"Here you can live your dream," The glittery Man Guy diamond replied.

Scarlett looked back at the door one last time, then she made up her mind, she turned to Cooper and took his hand.

"_The world has put me in the dark. Hide away they say, your dreams won't get you very far. " _

Cooper started leading Scarlett to the portal.

_I've become use to emotional scars. Give it up they say no one will accept you as you are."_

As Cooper led Scarlett through the portal he sang the next line.

"_Don't let them break you down to dust, Because your place now is with us. For you are glorious."_

Cooper led Scarlett into their world. It was everything Scarlett could have imagined, Streets made out of gold, waterfalls that lit up rainbow when the lights shined on them just right, dragons and fairies flying in the sky, mermaids splashing in the water. It was everything Scarlett pictured.

"_When the sharpest words wanna cut me down, I'm gonna send a flood gonna drown them out. I am brave, I am proof I am who I meant to be this is me. _

All the rest of Scarlett's creations followed her into the portal. They marched down the streets in rhythm, all following Scarlett.

_Look out cause here I come, and I'm marching on to the beat I drum, I'm not scared to be me I make no apologies this is me , _

Everybody started dancing as they made their way down the streets, waving their arms and stomping their feet as they sang.

"_Oh-oh-oh-oh, Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, Oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh, Oh-oh-, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh oh, oh._

Cloud guy took over singing the next part as Cooper put Scarlett on T.G. T.G continued to lead Scarlett down the golden road.

"_Another round of bullets try to pierce your skin, well fire away, cause today, we won't let the shame sink in." _

"_And we are bursting through the barricades, and reach above the sun. _

"_We are warriors!" _Everybody sang.

"_Yeah that's what we'll become." _

Biggie took Scarlett off T.G and everybody started singing and dancing together. T.G of course was the only one tapdancing.

"_The world has tried to break you down to dust, but know that your place is with us, for you are glorious. _

Everybody burst out dancing.

"_For the sharpest words wanna cut me down, I'm gonna send a flood I'm gonna drown them out. I am brave, I am proof I am who I mean to be, this is me. Look out cause here I come. And I'm marching along to the beat I drum. I'm not scared to be me I make no apologies this is me."_

_"Oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh, Oh-oh-oh-oh, Oh-oh-oh-oh, Oh-oh-oh-oh, Oh-oh-oh, Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh, oh. '_

_This is me" _

_"Oh-oh- oh- oh."_

"_And, I know that I deserve the love," _Scarlett sang.

_"Oh-oh-oh-oh."ow_

_"There's nothing, I'm not worthy of."_

_Oh-oh-oh, Oh-oh-oh, Oh-oh-oh, oh, oh, _

Everybody stopped dancing and gathered around Scarlett as she went back to singing solo

"_When the sharpest words wanna cut me down. I'm gonna send a flood gonna drown them out. This is brave, this is pro"of, this is who I'm meant to be this is me."_

Everybody went back to dancing, joining Scarlett in the singing.

"_Look out cause here I come. (Look out cause here I come!) And I'm marching on to the beat I drum (I'm marching on, I'm marching on.)" _

_"I'm not scared to be me I make no apologies this is me!"_

_"Oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh"_

"_I'm gonna send a flood,_" Scarlett sang _"Gonna drown them out!" _

_Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh, oh. _

"_This is me!" _

As the singing and dancing stopped Scarlett knew, this is were she was meant to be.

**Song is "This is me" From "Greatest Showman. **

**I'm not really that good writing chorography so if you just want to picture your own dance moves for the characters when they are dancing you can do that and it will help me out a ton. **


	6. Chapter 6

**In case I didn't mention it earlier when it comes to the music numbers please make up your own chorography, I suck when it comes to dance moves and don't have the time to write several different dance moves. **

Branch woke up with a massive headache. He drank himself to sleep the night before hoping forget all his problems with problem was if Poppy got home and saw him in a drunken state of mind and his relationship not fixed with Scarlett then it more than likely really would be over between them. So letting out a painful moan he got himself up off the couch, slowly walked up stairs to Scarlett's room and knocked on the door.

"Scarlett it's your dad let me in." No answer, Branch knocked again "Come on Scarlett I know your mad at me but I'm trying to make peace with you." Still no answer. Frustrated Branch twisted the nob and realizing it was unlocked he forced his way in. "Scarlett just because you are mad at me doesn't give you the right to ignore me so get up!" Branch pulled back the blanket and then took several steps backwards when he noticed Scarlett was not there.

"Scarlett?" Branch called out. Where could she be? Could she be downstairs. Branch ran downstairs as fast as he could. "Scarlett where are you dear? I just want to talk." Branch searched every room downstairs only to find that Scarlett was nowhere to be found.

"Scarlett?" Branch ran outside hoping that she could be in the treehouse, only to find to his horror that it to was empty. "Dammit Scarlett this isn't funny, where are you? Scarlett!"

Aggravated Branch walked back inside and took out his phone and called Scarlett's number, knowing good and well Scarlett never left without her phone. It rang for several seconds then Branch heard Scarlett's phone ringing from upstairs. Branch walked upstairs and saw Scarlett's phone sitting on her dresser where she put it every night.

"_Hey this is Scarlett Timberlake leave a message" _The phone went to voicemail and Branch hung up, slamming his fist on the dresser.

"Where is she, where the hell is she?"

Remembering Scarlett's best friend Harper, Branch took out his phone again and called her house.

Branch let out a sigh of relief when Harper's mom picked up "Hello Mrs. Wallice? This Is Branch Timberlake, Scarlett's dad, Scarlett is not home right now and I am trying to find where she is. Is she at your house by any chance?"

"_I'm sorry Mr. Timberlake I have not seen Scarlett anywhere." _

Branch felt his heart sink to his stomach as he tried his best to keep calm over the phone. "Well if you see her give me a call." Branch hung up, then he tossed everything on top of Scarlett's dresser to the floor as he let out a aggravated scream, slamming his fist to the ground. "Where is she? Where the hell is she?"

At Harper's place Harper overheard the whole conversation and turned to her mom really worried.

"Mom, did I hear Scarlett is missing?"

"Don't worry dear" Mrs. Wallice replied trying to keep her daughter calm "I'm sure she'll come back. Probably just went on a walk."

"I hope your right," Though Harper had a feeling this was a lot more than Scarlett just going on a walk and not telling anybody.

With no where else to turn Branch drove to where he knew Poppy was spending the night, her dads place. Branch sighed knowing how this was going to go over, he just prayed her concern over their daughter would outweigh her anger at him.

It was Poppy's father that opened the door, a older man in his sixties with wild grey hair and a unkept moustache. He also had a big belly on him and walked with a cane.

"Peppy I know your probably not my biggest fan right now but I need to speak with Poppy quick."

"What is it?" Poppy suddenly walked up, overhearing the conversation she approached Branch with crossed arms and a scowl.

Branch gulped and let out a big exhale. "Poppy, I don't know what happened but Scarlett has gone missing."

"WHAT?" Both Peppy and Poppy replied together.

"What do you mean she's gone missing!?" Poppy screamed.

"I mean she's gone! I walked up to her room this morning to make peace with her and she wasn't there"

"You finally did it," Peppy replied angry "You chased my granddaughter away."

"Peppy I don't need your lecturing right now I need help. My daughter's missing and I don't know where she is."

Poppy instantly pulled out her phone and called the police, panic showing in her voice and expression "Hello, I need to send to send out a missing child report, my daughter's gone missing."

In Scarlett's fantasy land Cooper was giving Scarlett the whole tour of the place, starting with the royal palace. "This is the royal castle belonging to our wonderful King Gristle Sr and his son Prince Gristle Jr and his wife Princess Bridget."

"Wow, it looks exactly the way I imagined it."

Scarlett heard a laugh and saw the royal family approach her led by king Gristle. "Why wouldn't it be? You created it." Gristle was a short and overweight man who was mostly bald and what hair he did have was grey. He also sported a goatee. His son was also overweight, more so than his dad, but sported brown hair and no facial hair. Bridget was a little chubby herself with Amber hair tied up in pig tails.

"King Gristle," Scarlett bowed, "So honored to meet you."

"Please you do not bow to us," Gristle bowed to Scarlett, taking her by surprise "If anything we bow to you."

"But you're a king?"

"Yes but you created us, without you we wouldn't be here." The royal chef a tall thin lady with wild grey hair walked pass them. "By the way are you hungry I can have Chef cook something up for you, anything you like."

"Um do you fix lasagna here in this world?"

"If you want us to then it will be done," Chef replied "You control this place."

"Then I would love lasagna, and a chocolate cake for desert please!"

"Coming right up."

"You see Scarlett, you completely have control with what does and does not happen in this world. I might rule over the place, but you are the one that controls it. Our whole world is in your hands."

"Wow," Scarlett never felt this powerful before, she literally controlled a entire world. What would she do with this much power? "Hey can I have Fuzzbert give me a ride on his horse after I eat?"

"Sir Fuzzbert!" Gristle called out. Fuzzbert, decked out in his entire suit of armor ran up and knelt before the king. "Sir Fuzzbert, my loyal and faithful silent knight. Would you be kind enough to give our amazing creator a ride on your horse after dinner?" Fuzzbert nodded then left to prepare his horse.

"This is so amazing," Scarlett squealed "Fuzzbert has the fastest, most beautiful horse in the entire kingdom.

Sure enough after she ate Fuzzbert gave her a ride throughout the kingdom, showing him the mermaids, dragons, as well as the land of the fairies. They even went to the forest where T.G the tapdancing giraffe lived and T.G gave them a show. Cooper flew over them and narrated since Fuzzbert couldn't talk.

At the end of the tour Fuzzbert stopped at a cave that not even Scarlett recognized.

"What's this place? I don't remember making this cave."

"This is a special place," Cooper replied as Fuzzbert took Scarlett off the horse. "A place created when you wished the place alive, follow me."

Cooper and Fuzzbert led Scarlett into the cave where Cloud Guy, a walking cloud stood over a special bridge. "This is the Bilfrost Bridge, a portal which was created to be able to take you back to your world in case you ever wanted to return. We created the cave and put Cloud Guy in charge to watch it in case anybody else tried to squeeze through it."

"In the words of the great Galdolph the Gray You shall not pass!" Cloud Guy joked.

"You created this for me?"

"As much as we would love you to stay forever we can not keep you here against your will." Cooper replied "So if ever a time came you decided to leave and go home. We would take you here and Cloud Guy would open the portal to take you home."

"But I don't have to leave don't I?"

"It's only if you want to."

"Good, because I don't want to go."

"I was hoping you would say that." Cooper laughed. "Now let me show you your sleeping quarters."

In a bar in a shady part of Fantasy land sat two bounty hunters. These Bounty hunters were villains in Scarlett's universe, one time hired by a villain to hunt down Super Biggie, Scarlett's Superhero in her fantasy world. Anybody with integrity avoided this place with all cost, but for Chef, this was exactly where she wanted to be.

Sitting in a stool next to the bounty hunters she ordered a shot of gin and turned to the two bounty hunters.

"Greasy, and Gretchen, the two most feared bounty hunters in the land."

"Not to mention the only ones," Gretchen replied.

"What are you doing here?" Greasy replied taking a drink of beer. "Aren't you the king's royal chef? Anybody of good heart avoids places like this."

Chef just laughed. "Well even though Scarlett never wrote it down before she left the real world, she was planning on turning me into a villain, secretly hungry for the throne. Luckily for you two that's not what I'm here for.

"Then what are you here for?" Gretchen replied.

"I want you two to keep a eye on Scarlett, and make sure she never wants to leave this place."

"We're bounty hunters, not baby sitters," Greasy scoffed. "Your wasting our time."

"There's something else I want you to do."

Both bounty hunters turned to Chef as she explained "I want you to go into the real world and make Scarlett's father pay for how he treated Scarlett. I want you to make the world believe she is dead, and I want the world to believe that Branch killed her."

"Even if we agreed, nobody can get past that portal."

"You leave that to me. You get Branch out of the way, and should Scarlett ever decide to return home, you lead her to me at once.

The two thought for it for a minute then turned to Chef . "Sorry, as tempting as it sounds, it's to risky. Your crazy if you think your getting past that portal.

Chef sighed then got up, turned to the two bounty hunters then drank her shot of gin.

**(Start song and dance number now)**

"_Right here right now I put the offer down, I don't want to chase you down I know you see it. _

_You work for me, I will give you a handsome fee, get rid of the one who broke our girls heart. _

_Instead of hunting, you will be planting, a little thing here and there. I know it's crazy, like a little crazy._

_You can do this in secret, no traces back to you, so please risk it all and you will see. _

_So don't you wanna get away from this dreary place that you like to hang and go on a new and adventurous ride to the other side. So you can work like you do, or can work for me, I'll compensate you more greatly then you have ever seen. Oh damn come on and suddenly fly and go to the other side._

Gretchen heard what Chef had to say then got up from her seat and responded.

_Okay my friend you want to cut me in, well I hate to tell you, but it just won't happen. _

_So thanks, but no I think I'm good to go. Cause this thing your planning just can't happen. _

_Now I admire you a traitor to the bone, maybe some day you can take the throne. _

_But I just can't take the risk, by being drug into this. _

_Find someone else cause I don't want any part of this._

Greasy suddenly got up and joined in as well.

_Don't you know that I'm okay with the bounty's and scum that I capture to get paid. _

_Cause I got what I need and I don't want to take a ride, I don't need to go to the other side. _

_So you go and work like you do, I'm good to work for me, keep the money cause I don't need it want to see. _

_Oh Damn! Can't you see I'm doing fine, I'm won't go to the other side. _

Chef grabbed another shot, drank it then sat the two down and looked them both in the eyes.

_"Now is this really how you like to spend your days? Whisky and misery when you can do something great."_

Gretchen responded. _"If I got mixed up with you I'd be a traitor to the crown. Disgraced and disowned and ran out of town." _

"_But you will live forever instead of a imaginary friend. You won't have to live in fear cause your life will never end. You can wake up knowing that Scarlett is here to stay, she will be my property never to fly away. _

_Now that's a deal that seems worth taking I guess I'll leave the rest up to you." _

The two thought it over before Greasy responded.

"_Well it's intriguing but to go would cost me greatly, so exactly how much money will I be taking?" _

"_Fair enough you want to be paid for your actions, I'll give you each seven grand, so let's shake and make it happen."_

"_I wasn't born yesterday, eighteen will do just fine." _

"_Why not just go ahead and ask for nickels on the dime."_

"_Fifteen"_

"_I'd do eight" _

_"Twelve"_

"_Maybe nine."_

"_Ten!" _

Chef paused and thought it over. "Okay ten grand each. But you only get paid when the deed is done."

"Well it looks like you got a couple of henchmen Chef," Greasy smiled before they all three finished singing.

"_Don't you wanna get away from this dreary place you like to drink and hang, cause I got a price and now it's time to ride to the other side._

_So if you work like I do, and if you work like me, walk through the cage cause I got the key. _

_Oh Damn it time to get up and fly, to the other side. _

_So if you work like I do _

_(To the other side) _

_So if you work like me _

_(We're going to the other side) _

_Cause if we do we're going to the other side. We're going to the other side."_

**Oh Yeah I just took the song "The other side" from Greatest Showman and turned it to a villain song, and I am mighty pleased with how it turned out. And did you really think I would put Chef in this story and not make her a villain? Did you really think I wouldn't have a villain at all? This is me we are talking about people! **

**Anyway till next time. **


	7. Chapter 7

**As usual please make sure to make your own dance moves during the song. Enjoy.**

"What was she last seen wearing?"

Branch and Poppy went to the police station to feel out a missing child report. After handing the officer a recent photo of Scarlett to put on the posters they were asked for her most recent wardrobe.

"She was wearing a purple shirt with a ice cream cone on it." Branch replied "Scarlett really loved ice cream. She was also wearing a matching purple sweat pants."

"Please officer you have to find her," Poppy said trying her best to remain calm.

"I will try my best," The officer said handing the info off to his superior. "Now go home for now. We will do what we can to find your little girl."

Branch and Poppy nodded and walked out of the office, when they were gone the officer turned to the police chief. "You think this was a runaway case?"

"Branch did say they had a argument the night before she vanished, so until evidence suggesting otherwise comes up we have to assume it as a one."

"I just want this kid found quick, Christmas is coming soon and I want this wrapped up so the family can have peace of mind come Christmas."

Neither Poppy or Branch said much as they walked to the car. For Poppy it was due to worry, for Branch it was guilt, he never should have been as hard on Scarlett as he was, if he wasn't she would be home right now.

"This is all my fault." Branch replied once he stepped inside the car, burying his head in his hands. "I chased her off.

"Don't say that Branch."

"Even you know it's true Poppy, don't lie to try to make me feel better. I made her mad, I pushed her, she's gone because of me."

Poppy wrapped a hand around Branch's shoulders to try to calm him down, even if it was just a little. "We will find her Branch, we will get our little girl back."

Branch let out a huge exhale as he tried to calm himself down, "Oh Scarlett I can't imagine what you are going through right now."

The morning sun was rising in fantasy land, Cooper was standing in the middle of a grassy field, his crown replaced with a top hat and leaning on his wand like a baton. As the sun started to rise over the field he slowly looked up and started to sing.

"_You stumbled through your days, got your head low, your sky's a shade of grey._

_Like a monkey in a cage , you're trapped inside but you can get away."_

Cooper walked over and knocked on Scarlett's door, Scarlett opened and Cooper led her outside as he kicked his feet sideways getting her pumped up for the new day.

_"You're now a free girl walking, reality no more your option _

_You have flipped the switch and brightened up your darkest day. _

_Sun is up and the color's blinding, take the world and redefine it_

_Leave behind your past critics you'll never be the same. _

_We're alive, we're alive, you wished for it to happen now we are jumping and clapping_

_Reaching up, to the sky, and it's open wide and electrified."_

Cooper and Scarlett started running down the street, jumping and dancing the entire way, the sound of singing woke everyone up and they opened their shudders to see what was going on, only to smile to see Scarlett and Cooper outside.

_"The world might dismiss your fantasy but the worlds not what your living in so start dreaming with your eyes wide open._ _And you know you can't go back again to the world that you were living in cause your dreaming with your eyes wide open. _

_Cause we're alive!" _

Everyone ran outside and joined in dancing with Scarlett and Cooper.

_"I can see it in your eyes, you believed that lie that your dreams weren't right. _

_Afraid to step chase your dreams, but believe me girl you have now won the fight."_

Satin and Chenille popped out of the water, swimming up to a rock they joined in on the song.

_"No more listening to the doubters, you and me, we know how that goes"_

Biggie flew down to the grown to join in as well. "_Cause once you make it, oh you'll never, never be the same."_

Bridget and Gristle Jr sang the next part. "_Your light will keep on turning, bottled up but keep on shining." _

Chef sang the next part. "_You've now proved that there's more to you, and you are no longer afraid." _

All of Scarlett's creations sang together

_"We're alive, we're alive, you wished for it to happen now we are jumping and clapping _

_Reaching up to the sky, and it's open wide and electrified. _

_The world might dismiss your fantasy but the worlds not where your living in so start dreaming with your eyes wide open. And you know you can't go back again to the world you were living in cause your dreaming with your eyes wide open. _

_Cause we're alive._

_We're big we're small, we're one we're all"_

Scarlett now sang "_You are all part of my big dream."_

Everybody but Scarlett sang. "_We're big we're small, you make the call."_

Cooper sang the next part. "_Cause you have found a way now to break free."_

Everyone plus Scarlett was now singing and dancing together.

_"The world might dismiss your fantasy but the worlds not where your living in so start dreaming with your eyes wide open. And you know you can't go back again to the world you were living in cause your dreaming with your eyes wide open. _

_The world dismiss your fantasy but the worlds not where your living in so start dreaming with your eyes wide open, and you know you can't go back again to world you were living in cause your dreaming with your eyes wide open. _

_Cause your dreaming with your eyes wide open. _

_Cause we're alive!" _

"That was amazing!" Scarlett laughed as the song number finished. "You all are amazing." Scarlett then noticed one character of importance wasn't among the group. "Wait where's Guy Diamond?"

"Um?" T.G the giraffe thought for a moment. "He doesn't come out much."

"Well take me to him, we can't have a party without Guy Diamond."

"Hop on," T.G replied. Biggie grabbed Scarlett and plopped her down on T.G's back as he took Scarlett to where Guy Diamond helped Scarlett off T.G and she ran up to his door and knocked as loud as she could.

"Guy Diamond it's me Scarlett."

"Just please, go away." Scarlett heard Guy Diamond say in a sad voice.

"Guy Diamond, please let me in," No answer.

"Cooper can you use a spell to let me in?" Cooper waved his wand and Scarlett soon found herself in Guy Diamond's house. The lights were all off, and the place was very cold.

"Guy Diamond?" Despite the house being dark she did see one small light coming from a room to her right, she opened the door and saw Guy Diamond sitting on his bed staring at the floor, his head hung low. Scarlett walked slowly to his bed and sat down next to him, she saw he had a very depressed look on his face. "Guy Diamond what's wrong?"

"Look at me," Scarlett looked at Guy Diamond's diamond colored glittery skin and clothes, he was covered head to toe in glittery skin, even his hair was glittery, and he talked in a auto tuned voice. "I am a freak of nature."

"No, no your not." Scarlett ensured.

"Look at me Scarlett, I am glittery, and I talk funny, I would be laughed at the second I step outside. Just leave me be."

Scarlett put a comforting arm around Guy Diamond and talked to him in a motherly tone. "Guy Diamond do you remember the story I wrote about you. It was one of the first stories I wrote when I decided to become a writer. I even read it to the preschool last year.

"Of course I remember, I was born with a strange condition that made my skin and hair glittery, my parents tried to give me a normal childhood but everywhere I went people would laugh at me. So I ran away and a circus owner picked me up to be part of his show. But he used me as a attraction for people to laugh at and dubbed me the name Guy Diamond."

"Yes your story was a sad one," Scarlett replied "But you are forgetting some important details, while you were locked up in the circus you discovered that you could make drawings with your glittery skin." Scarlett took Guy Diamond by the right hand and rubbed his index finger against the wall. "You would rub it against the wall and it would leave glitter behind, you would then start to make all sort of drawings with just your finger. A art critic walking by your cage saw you drawing one day and he was so amazed by your work that he paid for your freedom and asked you to make drawing for the art museum he ran. You was so amazed that someone took interest in you for more than just something to laugh at that you instantly accepted and your drawings went on to became some of the most amazing pieces of art the world had ever seen.

Don't you see Guy Diamond? The point of your story was that despite how different one may be, no matter how they might look, or their condition they all have a talent, they all are special. You are special Guy Diamond, you are one of the most talented artists in the world, you don't have to hide anymore."

Scarlett got up and offered her hand "So what do you say Guy Diamond? You want to step outside and show the world your gift?" Guy Diamond gave a tearful smile and took Scarlett's hand and they both walked outside together being greeted with open arms.

"Thank you," Guy Diamond replied as everybody wrapped around Guy Diamond in a hug.

"No problem," Scarlett replied "You know Guy Diamond, I actually modelled you after my best friend Harper?"

"Harper has glittery skin like me?"

"Well no" Scarlett laughed "But she is a big artist and often finds herself covered in paint." Scarlett then frowned and hung her head low in sadness remembering the friend she left behind. "I miss her a lot."

Everybody got worried there for a second. "Scarlett are you going to be okay?" Cooper asked.

"I'm just remembering a friend I left behind, Harper. Outside of my mom, she was the only one who believed in what I did. I will be fine though. I would like a little bit of time by myself though."

Everyone nodded and let Scarlett be. Chef however gave a very menacing look as she stared at Scarlett looking at the clouds remembering her friend back in the real world. She would be making sure she kept a huge eye on Scarlett for now on.

It was nighttime back in the real world when Harper sneaked out of the house. Her mom had just gone to sleep so she never noticed as Harper got on her bike and rode down to the direction of the police station. It was a twenty minute ride by bike but she couldn't let her mom know just what she was about to tell the police out of fear she might worry about her. Parking her bike she walked up to the police station and up to the front desk.

"May I help you with something young lady?" The officer at the front desk asked.

"I have some news about Scarlett," Harper replied "I know I don't have any actual evidence, but I do know from what Scarlett told me was that her and her dad fought a lot. He was very tough at her and would push her beyond her limit to ensure she got straight A's. The night before she disappeared she had gotten a B and I swear her face look like it went pale as she started panicking. She even told me she was dead when her dad found out about the B."

The officer listened to every word with huge interest.

"I know it sounds strange officer but I don't think Scarlett ran away, I fear it could be fowl play, and I think her father Branch could be responsible."

**Song is a parody of "Come alive" from Greatest Showman.**


	8. Chapter 8

**So my niece who I treat as my daughter started kindergarten this week and I am currently going through denial as I am having a hard time with the fact that she is getting older. I know you might not think of kindergarten as getting older but it is for me! Especially knowing she will be turning five at the end of the month *curls into a ball and thinks about where the time has gone***

**Anyway let's continue. **

"Let's try that again," Chef held out her hand as she helped pick Scarlett off the ground.

"I just can't seem to get the hang of it." Scarlett brushed the dirt and grass off her shirt and pants as she picked up her fencing sabre again. "Why do I even have to do this anyway?"

"As I said it is to help train you in self defense."

"Why would I need to defend myself while in here? Everybody loves me."

"A girl can never be to careful," Chef replied "Besides you have created a few villains in your stories before, remember Greasy and Gretchen?"

"Oh those two aren't threats, but if it will make you feel better I will continue."

"Good," Chef grabbed her sabre and positioned herself like a pirate defending their treasure. "Now On Guard, pretend I'm Captain Hook and your Peter Pan and come at me."

Scarlett grinned as she charged at Chef, the two of them laughing as they classed weapons. Suddenly Chef swerved to her right and swung her sabre, only her sabre didn't meet with Scarlett's and it slashed her into the side.

Scarlett fell to the ground, clinching her side as she screamed in pain.

"Oh my God Scarlett!" Chef cried running up to the injured child. Chef lifted Scarlett's hand just long enough to see that she was bleeding. "Your going to be okay Scarlett, I got you."

Chef lifted Scarlett and carried her to Biggie's house where Biggie was currently hanging out with Cooper and the royal family.

"Super Biggie, we need your help." Chef cried "Scarlett is injured!"

"What?" Biggie gasped running up to check on the wounded child. Chef laid Scarlett on the ground, she was still bleeding badly as Biggie lifted her shirt enough to check the wound.

"It's not a deep wound, but I still am going to have to use my healing powers to seal the wound and stop the bleeding."

"Do as you must." King Gristle Sr replied as Biggie closed his eyes, put his hand on the wound and did his magic.

"What happened to Scarlett anyway?" Gristle Jr asked. "How did this happen?"

"We were fencing and things got a little out of hand."

"What? You know we aren't suppose to intentionally put her into situations that will put her in danger!"

"I'm sorry, she wasn't supposed to get hurt."

"Your lucky this isn't life threatening. If she dies we die too, remember that."

Biggie's hands started to glow and soon the wound closed and the bleeding stopped. Though there was no saving the shirt, which was covered in blood and had a big tear from where the blade went through.

"Thanks," Scarlett replied as Biggie helped her up.

"Hey I'm Super Biggie, your super hero. This is what you made me for."

"You always are here to protect. So again thank you."

"What can I say except, your welcome." Biggie then took Scarlett by the hand and started dancing in place as a giant smirk formed on his face.

"_Okay, okay, I don't mean to brag yeah. _

_You just got saved by greatness and it's strange. You don't even know how to feel, it's adorable. _

_Well it's nice to help out a real human for a change. Instead of some make believe that I don't even control the ending._

_I know I'm a lot to take in, the hair the bod, someone whose as strong as a demigod. _

Biggie released Scarlett and spun her around. Scarlett laughing and landing in Cooper's hands as Biggie continued to sing.

_What can I say except your welcome, for the healing powers hey it's okay, It's okay your welcome, I'm just your ordinary super-guy._

Biggie soon starts demonstrating all the feats he has accomplished.

_Hey what has two thumbs and carried a elephant, that had tripped and broke it's leg, This guy!_

_Who battled demons in the cold and sent them back to that place down below? Your looking at him yo!_

"_Oh I also lassoed a thief, left him dangling from a light post by his feet._

_Outnumbered a hundred to one, I one punched each one of them to the sun._

_So what can I say except your welcome? For rescuing the mayor from some killer bees. _

_There's no need to pray it's okay your welcome. I'm the greatest hero you will ever see. _

_Your welcome, your welcome, well come to think of it. _

_Kid honestly I can go on and on. I can explain all of my phenomenon. The tide, the rockslide, the earthquake Oh that all happened when_ I_ was barely awake. _

_I slayed a dragon, I buried it's guts, all the town folks thought I was nuts. What's the lesson? What's the takeaway? Don't mess with Biggie now have a nice day."_

Biggie appeared in his office and held up a little bobble head of himself

_And in my office mounted on the wall is a picture of every single villain that's fall, as a reminder of all that I've fought. Now look at that biggie bobblehead bobbing ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha hey._

Everyone formed a train around him as they danced around the grassy field, as Chef danced behind Cooper she reached into his back pocket and swiped his wand without him noticing.h

_Well anyway let me say your welcome! For all the wonderful deeds I have done. Hey It's okay, it's okay your welcome, tell the truth this has been fun._

_Hey it's your day to say your welcome! You know that I got to go. So time to fly, fly away your welcome. Cause you know what this has been a fun show. _

_Your welcome, your welcome, and thank you!_

With that Biggie flew off leaving everyone behind.

Later that day Chef brought Scarlett's blood covered shirt to Greasy and Gretchen. Bridget took Scarlett to their castle to give her a new shirt to where since her other one got ruined in the incident. Greasy and Gretchen was sitting at the bar when Chef walked in and tossed the shirt to them.

"I did my part, now it's time for you two to do yours."

"We're true to our word," Greasy replied. "You get us into the real world and we will certainly make sure Scarlett's father suffers for his treatment to Scarlett."

"There's still one problem," Gretchen replied "How are we to get past that stupid cloud?"

"Don't worry," Chef then pulled out a wand from her apron pocket "He won't be a problem for much longer."

"Um, where did you get that?" Gretchen asked.

"Swiped it from Cooper's pocket during Biggie's song and dance number," Chef replied. "Now come my minions, before Cooper realizes it's missing."

It had fallen dark when Chef and the two bounty hunters reached the cave, Chef took out Cooper's wand and got in front of Gristle and Gretchen.

"Stay behind me, this won't take long." Chef then marched inside to see Cloud Guy standing by the bridge. "Hey Cloud Guy!"

"Chef, what are you doing…?"

Cloud Guy didn't get to finish asking because Chef quickly took out his wand and zapped him. Greasy and Gretchen watched as Cloud Guy got lifted in the air, then screaming disappeared in a flash of white light. Not a trace of him was seen when the light settled.

"Did you just kill him?" Gretchen asked in shock.

"No, only Scarlett can have someone killed. I merely sent him to a place far away. The Island Satin and Chenille got stranded on after getting sucked into that whirlpool. Should he ever be able to get back home we will by that time long finished our mission by then, and assured Scarlett's permanent residence here. Chef then pulled the lever on the rock wall that opened the bridge leading to the real world. She then handed the two of them Scarlett's address and each of them a magical amulet " These amulet's will bring you home, when the deed is done just cling on to the necklace and say "There's no place like home." Yes it sounds corny but Scarlett is a big Wizard of Oz fan. Now go, and do what must be done."

Greasy and Gretchen walked down the bridge where a white portal suddenly appeared and sent them to the real world.

When the light disappeared they saw it was night time and they landed in downtown. Buildings were decorated from top to bottom with Christmas decorations and Christmas music was blaring over speakers.

"Gee this place is a dump," Gretchen replied. "You would think the portal would have landed us a bit closer to Scarlett's house."

"Yeah this is a good twenty minutes away, how the hell are we supposed to get there?" Greasy added.

Suddenly they both saw a taxi driving up and waved there hand out to stop it.

"We need a ride." Gretchen replied as a male driver opened the door

"You got money?"

"Come on man this is the season for giving."

"No money no ride."

"Please this is a emergency, we will do anything."

"Anything huh?" The driver then stared at Gretchen's chest, more specifically the cleavage sticking out of her black spandex suit. Gretchen noticed it too and her eyes widened.

"Oh you can't be serious?"

"It's the only way for you to get a ride."

Gretchen growled in disgust then let out a defeated sigh, "Fine."

"Yeah I am just going to wait in the bar across the street," Greasy growled in disgust.

A hour later the taxi car pulled up to Scarlett's street, Gretchen was the first to step out of the car, her hair a mess and a look on her face that let Greasy know she had been violated.

"I can't believe you did that," Greasy scolded.

"Let's just get this over with so we can get out of here and I never have to think of this night again."

The two bounty hunters camped out in the bushes outside Scarlett's house. They waited for the lights to go out to make their move.

Branch was getting a glass of water when Poppy walked up to him. Branch let out a depressed sigh, closing his eyes and lowering his head in sadness as Poppy wrapped a arm around him.

"They'll find her, I'm sure they will."

Branch didn't say a word as he just let out another sigh.

"Come on Branch let's go to bed."

As soon as the lights was off the two bounty hunters made their move. Gretchen used a bobby pin to pick the lock and Greasy took out a flashlight to look inside. That's when he saw it, laying perfectly on the kitchen table was a butcher knife, this was going to be super easy. Grabbing it they locked the door back behind him and ran to the woods behind their house. That is when they saw a small lake. Tossing the knife in the lake they also placed the blood stained shirt in the lake and watched as it floated downstream.

"It will only be a matter of time before someone spots the shirt now," Greasy replied "And once they find the blood and the knife they will have all they need to believe Branch killed her."

"Let's get out of here and back to the our world. Our work is done."

**Song is a parody of "Your Welcome" From Moana, and let me just say that was the most fun song to write so far. **


	9. Chapter 9

**You guys might hate me a little bit after this chapter**

"Branch?" When Poppy woke up the following morning she noticed that Branch was not laying beside her. Even on days when he worked Branch would often lay with Poppy as long as possible until he HAD to get up and get ready. But today, with Branch taking emergency leave until they heard news on their daughter Branch was nowhere to be seen.

Poppy walked downstairs to see if Branch had got a early start on breakfast, but outside of the coffee pot being on there was no sign that Branch had any breakfast.

"Branch where are you?" Poppy walked outside to the backyard and noticed the door to Scarlett's treehouse was opened. Curious Poppy walked up the stairs to the treehouse and to her surprise saw Branch sitting in the treehouse, a cup of coffee in his right hand and reading one of Scarlett's stories with his left.

"I don't think I have ever seen you read any of Scarlett's stories before?"

"I haven't," Branch replied "I always thought it was childish fantasy. This is actually though, pretty good, dare I say it really good. It's definitely aimed for the young preschool crowd but dammit she put effort in it." Branch turned the stapled papers that she wrote and drew her story on to show Poppy. "Who would have thought that a story about a giraffe that could tap dance would be so damn fun?"

"That was actually Scarlett's very first story," Poppy replied "She wrote it when she was just eight, I remember she was so proud of that story."

"I do to, I remember her wanting to read it to me five minutes after she finished it, I was busy at the time however with work and brushed her off. I think that was the start of when our relationship went downhill."

Poppy saw how guilt ridden Branch was feeling remembering back to that day, she instantly set down beside him and snuggled against him to try to cheer him up. "I have a idea, why don't you read ME the story, now that you have the time to read it and all?"

"Really? well okay then," Branch started the story over again and Poppy wrapped her arms around Branch's waist and rested her head on his arms as Branch began.

"_Once upon a time there was a Giraffe named T.G. Like all Giraffes he lived in the African Savanna where he enjoyed the wide open plains, the green vegetation and brisk lakes. For the most part T.G acted like your ordinary Giraffe, with one small exception. T.G liked to tap dance._

_Where T.G learned to tap dance no one knows for sure, they say the moment he was born and could stand up on his own he could tap dance. His unusual behavior caught the eye of all the other creatures in the Savanna as they would all stop to watch his show the moment he felt like tap dancing. _

_Despite it being different all the other animals loved his show. No other creature or Giraffe could do what he could do, and he soon became the most popular creature in all the Savanna._

_It just wasn't other animals who caught the sight of T.G's skills. When tourist drove by the Savanna for a safari many would tell the tale of the strange tapdancing giraffe and many would try to catch sight of the strange creature to tell their friends and family back home about. _

_One day a circus owner heard about the amazing tapdancing giraffe and travelled to Africa to see him himself. _

"_I will pay you well." The circus owner replied "And you will be a even bigger star than you are now. People world wide will know your name." _

_So T.G travelled with the circus owner and he moved to the big city. There he performed for thousands of people each night, crowds roared and cheered his name. Soon the show went on the road and he performed on every continent minus Antarctica, soon he was the biggest name in the world, and kids all across the world had miniature T.G plush toys. _

_But something wasn't right, despite the love, the money and the fame he still felt lonely. He missed his home back in the Savanna, his friends, and the wide open plains that he could run through all day._

_The circus owner noticed how sad T.G was too. Despite having the nicest den money could buy he noticed T.G would often stand in his den hanging his head low. _

_Asking T.G what was wrong he found out that T.G was extremely homesick and missed his friends. Even though he was his star act the circus owner knew he couldn't T.G against his will. So he held one last show for everyone to wish goodbye to T.G and he returned him back to the Savanna free to run dance all day._

Branch stopped at the end and hug his head low before turning to his wife. "Do you think wherever Scarlett is she is homesick and will return to us like T.G returned to his home?"

"I believe so, even if it's not today, I believe our little girl will return us soon."

In the woods behind the Timberlake's house the police was surrounding the lake. A couple out camping noticed the blood covered shirt in the lake and instantly called the police. When the police arrived they pulled the shirt out and examined it to see if it belonged to who they thought it did.

"Is it hers?"

"Matches the description of what Scarlett wore when she disappeared, it's hers all right. Search every inch of this lake, if her body is here I want it found!"

The cops search for hours, circling the lake over a dozen times, sending dive teams to search the lake floor, but they found no traces of Scarlett's body.

"We're not going to find anything else chief," One officer replied "If her body was here it's more than likely been consumed by wild animals."

"Chief!" Another officer soon ran up holding a knife that the dive team recovered. "We found something."

"A body?"

"No this," The officer handed the chief knife, who studied it with great interest. "Do you think it's the murder weapon?"

"No doubt."

"Who knows how long it's been in the lake? We probably won't fine any DNA or prints on it by now."

"We don't need any." The chief replied. It's clear what has happened. Scarlett disappeared the night she and her father engaged in a heated argument. Now her blood covered shirt and a knife appears in a lake in a set of woods located right behind their house. There's no doubt in my mind. Branch killed his daughter, and I want a warrant issued for his arrest immediately.

Branch was sitting on the couch watching a old video that Poppy recorded when Scarlett was only five. It was Scarlett's very first school talent show, and she was scared to death of going out and performing.

"_What if I mess up daddy?" _

"_I will be right there performing with you, you have nothing to be afraid of. I will be right by your side at all times." _

_Scarlett and Branch was the next two up and Branch led Scarlett on stage carrying his guitar with him as Branch sat on a stool and started playing, as well as singing the first part of the song. _

"_I can show you the world. Shining shimmering splendid. Tell me princess now when did you last let your heart decide? _

_I can open your eyes, take you wonder by wonder, over, sideways and under on a magic carpet ride _

_A whole new world, a new fantastic point of view no one can tell us no or where to go or say we're only dreaming." _

_Scarlett, while sitting on a stool next to her father grabbed the mic and despite still being nearvous she started singing. _

"_A whole knew world, a dazzling place I never knew, but when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear, that I'm in a whole new world with you._

_(Now I'm in a whole new world with you) _

_Feeling her confidence grow Scarlett sat up straight, smiled and belted out the next verse. _

"Unbelievable_ sights, indescribable feeling, soaring, tumbling, freewheeling through and endless diamond sky._

_A whole new world (Don't you dare close your eyes) A hundred thousand things to see (Hold your breath it gets better) _

_I'm like a shooting star I've come so far I can't go back to where I used to be. _

_A whole new world (Every turn a surprise) With new horizons to pursue (Every moment, red letter)_

_I'll chase them anywhere there's time to spare, let me share this whole new world with you. _

_A whole new world (A whole new world) That's where I'll be (That's where I'll be) A thrilling chase (A wondrous place) For you and me._

A tear ran down Branch's eyes as the video ended. They were so close back then. In those days Branch was Scarlett's hero. "How did we go from this to what we are now? Oh Scarlett I am so sorry, I promise I will make everything up to you if you just come back home."

There was suddenly a knock on the door, as Branch opened it he was surprised to see the cops standing outside.

"Please tell me you have some good news."

"I'm afraid I do not." The chief replied "We found her shirt in the lake, and it was covered in blood."

"No!" Poppy cried joining Branch's side. Poppy's eyes welded up with tears as she cupped both her hands over her mouth.

"No," Branch cried falling to his knees "This can't be right, this can't be right, she can't be gone!"

"I'm sorry. There is another reason we are here too."

Both Branch and Poppy turned and looked at the chief in confusion as he took out his cuffs.

"Branch Timberlake you are under arrest for the murder of Scarlett"

"What!?" Both Branch and Poppy gasped as Branch was placed in cuffs and led outside.

"This is a mistake!" Branch cried.

"This doesn't make sense Branch is no murderer!" Poppy cried, the cops didn't listen however as they led Branch to the police car and shoved him inside. Branch just gave Poppy a encouraging look as the door closed behind him.

Poppy didn't wait to watch the car drive away, she ran inside and curled up against the wall, burying her head in her knees as she sobbed. She had lost her daughter, and now she might of just lost her husband as well.

**You hate me yet lol. TG I hope you liked the story I gave you. **

**For the longest I was going to use the song "Shallows" from "A Star is born" But with that movie being A R rated movie I thought it didn't fit for A younger Scarlett. So I went to YouTube and stumbled upon a video of a father singing Aladdin's "A whole new world" at Disney World with his young daughter and knew it would be the perfect replacement song. **

**Anyway until next time.**


	10. Chapter 10

Branch sat in the interrogation room alone for what felt like forever, his hands still in handcuffs before two cops walked in holding a few pictures and placing them in front of his face on the table. "These were found at the crime scene."

Branch picked up the photo of Scarlett's blood stained shirt, it was indeed the ice cream cone shirt that she wore when they had that horrible fight the night she disappeared. Branch choked up seeing the picture, unable to stomach the thought of his daughter being dead.

"Where is the rest of her Branch?"

"I don't know?" Branch sobbed.

"Branch?" The second cop asked this time more firmly "Where is her body?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Branch yelled jumping to his feet "Because I didn't kill her! Yes we had a fight, yes I was way to hard on her but I did not and would never lay one hand on my little girl!"

"Then why was her shirt found behind the woods just two miles from your house?" The first officer then took out a knife that was wrapped in a sandwich bag and placed it on the table in front of Branch. "Why then was this knife in the same lake?"

"My god this is a witch hunt!" Branch groaned "I'm not the only one that uses that lake, it's a big lake, and those woods go for miles. And I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one that uses a knife like this."

"You're the only one who has a child missing though who lives by the woods!"

"You have a kid officer?" Branch asked in a hostile tone.

"A thirteen year old son actually"

"You ever get in a fight with your son?"

"Every now and then."

"Then does that mean you wanted to kill him?"

"I'm not the one who is suspected of murder Mr. Timberlake."

"Answer the damn question."

"Not until you answer mine, where is Scarlett's body?"

"I don't know, because I didn't kill her."

"Yes you did now where is her body!"

"That's enough officers!" A woman in her late thirties walked in the room, she spoke with a Italian accent had brown eyes and very long straight brown hair. "My client is not going to answer any more questions until his day in court. And until his arraignment hearing you cannot keep him in here any longer, so I suggest we put a end to this nonsense right now."

The two officers threw up there hands and stormed out of the room after releasing Branch out of his cuffs.

"Thank you Miss…"

"Rossetti, Rebecca Rossetti, everyone just calls me Reby though. And don't thank me yet I still got to get you exonerated."

"Well I appreciate you taking my case, these dumbass cops really think I would kill my daughter."

"Thank your wife, she is the one who called me begging for a lawyer to defend her husband. So tell me your side of the story."

Branch sighed knowing he was going to have to admit about his bad parenting. "I wasn't supportive enough with my daughter, she wanted to be a children's author, I wanted her to focus on a big business career, I pushed her to get straight A's and when she got a B on her last test I blew up and burned the drawing of her children book characters in the fireplace. She then blew up and said she hated me and that's the last words she said to me before she stormed upstairs. That was also the last things she said to me before she…" Branch choked up unable to finish, Reby put her arms around his shoulder for moral support. "I know I was to hard on her, and I did things I shouldn't have done, but I would never harm her."

"I believe you Branch, that is why I am going to be doing everything possible to get you off."

"Do you really think she's…"

"One thing I know as a lawyer is that without a body nothing is definitive. This whole case of yours is circumstantial and I'm going to do my best to make sure the jury sees that and acquits you on any and all charges."

"Cloud Guy?" Back in the fantasy world Cooper went to Cloud Guy's cave to check on him and see how everything was like in the real world. He hadn't seen or heard from his silly cloud friend in a couple days and was curious to where he had gone.

"Cloud Guy where you at?" When Cooper walked inside the cave he saw to his shock that he wasn't there. "That's weird, Cloud guy's soul job is to guard this cave, it holds the bridge to the real world."

Cooper decided to walk over to a crystal ball that sat on a stone shelf to see what was going on in the real world.

"Oh my gosh!" Cooper flew out of that cave as fast as he could, for he just saw a news station reporting on Scarlett's father being arrested, for _her _murder.

"Scarlett!" When Cooper reached Scarlett, Fuzzbert was giving her a ride throughout the fields on his horse. "Scarlett's there's a emergency!"

"What's wrong?" Scarlett asked as Fuzzbert stopped his horse and also looked at Cooper with concern.

"The real world thinks your dead, and worse they think your father killed you."

"WHAT?"

"He has been arrested, for your murder."

"Oh my God!" Scarlett cupped her hands over her mouth and jumped off the horse. She than sat down on a grassy field and looked up at the sky.

"Scarlett, what do you want to do about this?"

"If I go back home, you guys will no longer exist, but if I stay here dad will spend the rest of his days in jail unjustly. I… I need time to think I need to be alone!" Scarlett ran off, tears streaming down her face as she came to grips over her situation. She hadn't thought about the consequences that would happen if she left, never thought that the world would suspect that she was murdered, much left that her own father killed her. She loved this dream world she created, and she hoped that she could have stayed there, but her father needed her, the real world needed her. As she sat down by the river and watched her two favorite mermaids Satin and Chenille splash and play in the water, it became clear what she needed to do.

"_I'm trying to hold my breath, let it stay this way_

_Can't let this moment end you sat off a dream in me_

_Getting louder now, can you hear it echoing?_

_You took my hand, held it when I was crying, cause daddy without you. _

_All the horses that I'm riding , all the pixie dust making me flying will never be enough, never be enough_

_M_e_rmaids swimming dragons flying, means nothing if I sit here crying cause it'll never be enough, never be enough for me. _

_Never, never, never, never, never for me, for me, never enough, never enough, never enough, for me, for me, for me. _

Satin and Chenille heard Scarlett singing. Swimming up to her they each put a hand on one of her legs and comforted her as she continued singing.

_All the fireflies that shine the night sky, the fairies and heroes who take my hand and fly _

_Will never ,be enough be enough, never be enough._

_Streets of gold are still to little I could live forever but still it'll_

_Never be enough, never be enough for me_

_Never, never, never, never, never, for me, for me._

_Never enough, never, never, never enough, never, never, never enough, for me, for me, for me, for me. _

She knew what she had to do, she had to find Cooper and she had to go back home. What she didn't know was that Greasy was watching her from within the bushes, and knowing Scarlett's desires he ran off to warn Chef.

"Cooper!" Scarlett found the fairy flying in a field with other fairies. "Take me home, I need to save my dad before he spends the rest of his life in prison. I know it will mean none of you exist anymore but I just can't…"

Scarlett was about to sob when Cooper floated down and put a comforting hand on her shoulder before drying her tears. "You being happy is our mission."

Picking up Scarlett in his arms he flew Scarlett to the cave as fast as he could fly, only to see to the surprise of both of them that Chef was there waiting for them.

"I'm sorry Scarlett," Chef replied before zapping her causing her to freeze in place, unable to move. "But I can't let you go anywhere."

"Chef what are you doing?" Cooper screamed "You was the one who took my favorite wand?"

"I had to ensure that Scarlett never left this place, and ensure that her fathered paid for the mistreatment he caused Scarlett, so I sent Cloud Guy on a special little trip and sent my minions to set up a little incident in her world to ensure Branch's arrest. I was hoping Scarlett would never find out and Branch would spend the rest of his life in a prison cell living with his guilt. But then you had to go snooping around where you didn't belong and now I am going to have to get rid of you, and keep Scarlett all to myself for the rest of eternity!"

Chef fired a blast at Cooper but Cooper quickly dodged and took out his other wand to try to fight back. But he was to slow, before he could lift his wand Chef fired and zapped Cooper, Cooper froze in the air and screamed as a bright light suddenly consumed him. The bright light consumed the whole room and within a flash Cooper had disappeared, not a trace of him to be anywhere.

Chef raised her wand again and unfroze Scarlett who collapsed to the ground.

"Cooper!" Scarlett screamed in horror, she then looked up at Chef and tried to attack her only to find a weight around her leg. Unable to escape she looked up at Chef who was standing over her tapping the wand against her palm. "Why are you doing this?"

"Oh trust me I didn't want you, but I had to ensure you never left. But don't worry about your friend Cooper, I couldn't beat him even if I wanted to. Now sleep." Chef waved her wand making Scarlett fall into a deep sleep. Chef then removed the weight and then carried him to a distant area, chuckling over her assumed victory.

**Song is a parody of "Never enough" from Greatest Showman. **


	11. Chapter 11

When Scarlett woke up she found herself in a cell located in a very dark and very intimidating room.

"Hello?" Scarlett asked "Is anybody here?" Scarlett ran to the cell door and tried to twist the knob only to find it was locked on the outside, she couldn't get out. "Help! Someone please get me out of here!"

"I'm afraid I can't let you out of here." Chef appeared walking out of the shadows, her footsteps echoing as she walked downstairs. "At least not at this moment. Your behavior will be the deciding factor on when you get out."

"Chef," Scarlett growled "You backstabbing traitor, why are you doing this? Why did you abduct me, why did you kill Cooper?"

Chef suddenly belted out laughing much to Scarlett's confusion. "Oh my dear child Cooper isn't dead. I couldn't kill him even if I wanted to. Only you have the power to kill someone Scarlett. I just sent him someplace far away where he possibly will never escape. Can't let him warning the others about us can we?"

"You're a fool Chef, even if Cooper never returns people will come looking for me when they notice I'm gone. I am the most popular person in this world, you all exist to please me, that's why you brought me here."

"No we brought you here because you wished to be here and escape your horrible home life. And your right, people will come looking for you, which is why I have this." Chef took out her wand. "This wand took out Cloud Guy _and _Cooper. It's sure to take out anyone who tries to take you from me. If they show their heads I will simply do what I did to them two.

"Why are you doing this? Why can't you just let me go home, my dad needs me!"

"No he doesn't!" Chef snapped "Your father doesn't deserve someone like you after the way he treated you! What type of father crushes his little girl's dreams, what type of father pushes their daughter the way he pushed you? What type of father isn't there for you when you need them? Your father doesn't deserve someone as special as you, and that's why I arranged what is happening to him."

"Wait you…?"

"Granted the police was already expecting your father of doing something to you. You truly didn't think you could just disappear and people not expect something did you? All I did was give them the push they needed."

"My shirt? That injury was no accident was it?"

"When the cops found your shirt floating down the lake behind your home it gave them all they needed to make a arrest."

"You monster!"

"I'm not the monster here child, he is. I am the hero preventing you from making the biggest mistake of your life by going back."

"I already made the biggest mistake of my life. And it was coming here."

"Now Scarlett I'm not a bad guy, contrary to what you believe I do care for you, and that is why I am doing this. All those fights, all those tears you shed, it was enough to make even me cry. Of course there is another reason I need you to stay here. See without you none of this exist, none of _us_ exist. All the characters you care about, Cooper, Biggie, TG the royal family, all of them goes away all of us dissipate into nothingness. You brought us to life my child, you don't want to destroy your own creation do you?"

"I…" Scarlett didn't know what to say, she made so many friends here with her creation, could she really just willingly let them all die?

"Of course you can't which also is why I am doing what I am doing. You have more friends in this world then what you ever did in the real world why would you ever want to go back to that place, the place that rejected you?"

"Because it is my home. And despite some bad apples it is still where my family is, and it is where I need to be!"

Chef frowned at that answer. "That type of response is why you're in the predicament you are in Scarlett. You can get out of that cell right now if you promise to never even consider going back to the real world.

"The real world has it flaws, but it never locked me up in a cell against my will."

"Then you can stay in that cell until you come to your senses! I don't want to be the bad guy Scarlett, the sooner you start behaving the sooner I won't have to be it anymore!" Chef marched up the stairs leaving Scarlett to fall to her knees, curl up into a ball, her back against the wall, bury her head into her knees and sob.

"I'm so sorry dad, this is all my fault."  
Back in the real world Branch was appearing in court for his arraignment hearing. Reby stood next to him as his defense while Poppy watched on from the stands for moral support. On Branch and Reby's left was Chief Prosecutor Creek. He had long black hair that went down to his shoulders. He sported a scruffy beard and wore a bright purple suit and white tie.

"Well, and here I thought this was going to be a slam dunk case," Creek responded turning to Reby and speaking with a thick Australian accent "but here I see you in the court room Rebecca."

"Your attempt at a compliment won't do you any gut good Creek, I'm still going to eat you alive out there."

"I would be disappointed if you didn't try, but I think this time the evidence points in my favor."

"That's for the jury to decide."

"I take it you've gone up against this guy before," Branch noted.

"Many times," Reby responded "Me and him are like court room rivals. I think deep down he respects me as a rival because he loves trying to tear me apart in the court room."

"Do you respect him as a rival?"

"Oh no I think he is a pain in the ass."

"You ever beat him?"

"Many times, but he has beaten me many times as well that I think our record is about even. Let's just hope this is one that goes in our favor.

"All rise!" Everybody heard the bailiff speak, everybody rose from there seat as a older woman walked out wearing a yellow skirt, her hair curled and pulled back into a bun. "Judge Smidge Dohrn will precede over the case."

"Branch Timberlake!" Smidge spoke in a deep voice that Branch thought could never come out of a woman. "You are here by being arraigned on one count of second degree murder, does the defense want to enter a plea?"

"Yes your honor." Reby spoke up "The defense has chosen to plead not guilty."

"Then with a not guilty plea entered and we can proceed with trail. Does the prosecution have a bail amount they would like to recommend?"

"Your honor I would like to recommend Mr. Timberlake be held without bail."

"What?" Reby responded "Creek you can't be serious, with as little evidence your case is built on you are recommending no bail?"

"Your honor considering the amount of money Mr. Timberlake currently possess I fear that if he is allowed and makes bail he could be a extreme flight risk, keeping him locked up guarantees he won't be going anywhere before his day in court."

"Your honor this is ridiculous, my client is not a dangerous person, has never been arrested or tried for anything previously in his life and is not a flight risk or a risk to anyone else."

"I rule in favor of the Prosecution." Smidge replied "Mr. Timberlake shall be transported to state lockup where he shall await his trail date. This court is dismissed.

Reby's Branch's and Poppy's eyes all went wide as Smidge knocked her gavel on her desk making the ruling official. Branch was then put in handcuff's and led out the courtroom giving one more look towards Poppy's direction trying to convince her it was going to be alright.

How could it be alright for Poppy though, With Scarlett gone, Branch was all she had to lean on, and now he was in danger of being taken away from her too. Tears filling up in her eyes she ran out of the courtroom sobbing all the way towards the exits.

She walked down the snow covered streets for hours, not even caring about the cold or if she got sick. She couldn't go home to a empty house, couldn't walk upstairs to Scarlett's room and not see her there. She couldn't lay in her bed and not have Branch laying beside her. A week ago she had everything she ever wanted, now it was all gone.

As the sound of Christmas music and Christmas lights filled the streets Poppy walked up to a toy shop, as the snow fell on her she stared at a doll in the window. It was one of a pink troll with a blue green skirt, pink eyes and hair pulled back in a ponytail and a blue head band with flowers. Scarlett was wanting this particular doll for Christmas because the doll shared the same name as Poppy. Scarlett wanted the doll to take with her to school so in case she had a bad day she could at least feel like her mother was with her since it shared her mothers name. Poppy was planning on getting it for her shortly before she disappeared. Now that would never happen, she would never get to experience the look on Scarlett's face when she opened up a box and saw that pink Troll doll inside.

Feeling lost, and heartbroken Poppy leaned her forehead against the glass, and as a tear streamed down her face she started singing.

_Some people wish for money and toys_

_Tied with a ribbon _

_Some people want dolls that giggle with joy._

_Cause it was on the list they had written_

_Some people wants the latest fashion design_

_But all I want is what I already own hi_

_My family that I have loved and known _

_Hand in my hand and we promised to never let go. We're waking the tightrope._

_High in the sky we can see the whole world down below. We're walking the tightrope._

_Never sure, never know, how far we could fall, but it's all an adventure that comes with a breathtaking view walking the tightrope with you, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh. With you, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh with you._

Continuing to walk down the street she turned to see a street side Santa ringing a bell, kids running up to him excited and telling him what they wanted for Christmas.

_People want fanciest of cars, jewelry, or wine. _

_For their own pleasure _

_But you gave me everything I wanted in life. _

_And it's been a adventure._

_You risked it all so I could just be with you,_

_And you risked it all for this life we both choose. _

_Hand in my hand and we promised to never let go, we're walking the tightrope, _

_High in the sky we can see the whole world down below we're walking the tightrope. _

_Never sure, will you catch me if I should fall? _

_But it's all an adventure that comes with a breathtaking view walking the tightrope with you, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh. With you, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, with you._

_With you, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh. With you ooh-ooh-ooh. _

_With you. _

As the sun set Poppy fell to her knees and wept in the deep snow, she would go on the most dangerous adventure with the two people she loved most in the world. And now in as little a week they had both been taken from her.

**I'll admit, Tightropes was the hardest song from the Greatest Showman for me to parody. Not that it wasn't a good song because it was but I didn't know for a while where to put it in and for a while I thought about not using it. But then when I was listening to it again I remembered it was sung during a time of sadness and heartache for the wife, and with Poppy going through similar emotions with this chapter, thinking Scarlett is gone for good and seeing Branch be wrongfully put on trail for her disappearance I thought it was the perfect spot for that song and a good opportunity to show how this situation is affecting her. I hope the parody was good because I had a hard time making this song fit. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry it took so long for me to update, the zoo I work at is having it's big Halloween event and I have been having to help decorate which was definitely time consuming since we had to decorate the entire zoo. **

The next day Poppy visited Branch at his cell. She watched as two guards led him in shackles to the nearest window and grabbed the phone, putting his free palm to the glass, the closest he could get to actually touching his wife. Poppy could barely stomach seeing her husband like this, being treated like a common criminal when she knew he was innocent. She prayed that this nightmare would be over soon so Branch could be there and comfort her as she grieved. But she barely had time to grieve over her daughter before the law came and took her husband from her as well, leaving her no one to comfort her as she grieved.

"How are you holding up?" Poppy asked as she took the phone on her side of the window.

"You know, while I've been here in this cell I have had time to do a lot of thinking," Branch replied in a soft voice barely above a whisper. "What if this is the world punishing me for how I treated Scarlett?"

"Branch don't talk like that."

"I was a real shitty father Poppy," Branch continued. "I didn't support her, I was never there when she needed me. I was so caught up in my everyday work, that I forgot my most important job, being a father to our daughter. I know I didn't kill her, but considering how I treated her, I might as well have. Maybe I do belong in this cell."

"Branch no, you do not deserve this, no matter your past faults you are not a murderer and you don't deserve how your being treated.

Branch sighed as he remembered back to the man he was before, when he first met Poppy. "You remember how we met?"  
"Of course, I could never forget."

"I was a much different man back then, a better man. A man who never dreamed he would become what he is today."

_Fifteen years ago._

_Branch had just gotten off work from his fathers company. He was a assistant CEO at his tech industry at only the age of twenty seven, and was named heir to the entire company whenever time came that his dad ever decided to retire. It was exhausting work for sure, but definitely rewarding, making well over a hundred an hour. _

_Checking the time on his million dollar watch he decided to hit the bar and drink the day away after being part of a extremely boring and draining four hour meeting._

_When he walked into the bar however he suddenly froze, for standing across the bar was a beautiful young woman, her red hair covered in pink highlights and pulled up in a pony tail, her blue eyes lit up the bar like a star lit sky. Forgetting about his need for some liquor he straightened up his tie and walked over, pulling up a chair right across from where the young girl was making a margarita._

"_Tell me," Branch spoke up, "how does a young girl like you end up at a place like this?" _

"_Is that a attempt at a pick up line?" The girl asked. _

"_Just a question? You seem way to young to be stuck in a job like this." _

"_I'm twenty six," The girl replied "More than legal age to be handling drinks."_

"_Maybe, but have you ever dreamed about something better?"_

"_And what's wrong with mixing drinks?" _

"_Nothing, but I've been to enough bars in the past to know how some men treat woman like you. They look with their eyes and react with their hormones. Hitting on the woman and slapping them on their ass like they are some damn horse. These drunk fools don't know how to treat a woman of your beauty._

"_Aren't you one of them drunk fools hitting on me based on how I look?"_

"_Well I haven't had any drinks yet to become drunk, and even when I am I'm to smart to act like a fool."_

_The girl stared Branch down noticing mainly his three piece suit. "Who are you, you seem to finely dressed, you a lawyer?"_

"_No," Branch chuckled, "You wouldn't catch me dead with them slime. Names Branch Timberlake, assistant CEO and heir to Timberlake Industries." _

"_Wow with that much money you could probably afford to buy this whole bar." _

"_And the bar down the street both. But what would I do with two bars honestly?" _

"_Hey Poppy, you got my drink ready or what?" A guy said across the bar. The girl grabbed the margarita and walked to a table on the other side of the bar, as soon as she laid the drink down the man reached across the table and slapped Poppy on the ass. Poppy grimaced at the motion and ran back to the drink station. _

"_Poppy," Branch noticed her name. "That's a pretty name for a pretty girl, and a pretty girl like you shouldn't be forced to work a job that you obviously hate." _

"_Well some girls like me aren't lucky enough to work at such luxary companies like yours." _

"_Who says you can't?" _

"_Come on Branch? Unless your dad owns a bar in his company I doubt he could find use for me." _

"_Well lucky for you I do most of the hiring at the company. I bet I can pull a few strings." _

"_Why are you so interested in helping me anyway?"_

"_Because I am good at reading people, and know deep down you long for something better. Stop down at my office tomorrow morning before work, I will see what I can get you." Branch got up and handed Poppy his card then walked out of the bar. Poppy picked it up and watched with a confused look as Branch walked out of the bar. Could this man really help her get out of this place? She didn't know, but she DEFINETLY wanted to find out._

_As it turned out Branch did get out of the bar, it took some time and a lot of string pulling since Poppy didn't exactly have a college degree but eventually the right cards started falling into place. After three months of working hard to get Poppy a job, Branch's former secretary resigned after taking another job out of state leaving the position open. Branch immediately called Poppy up offering her a chance to interview for the job. Poppy didn't know anything about being a secretary but Branch promised he would teach her once she got the position. Deciding to give it a shot Poppy interviewed the next day and Branch hired her immediately. _

_Despite not knowing anything about secretary work going in Poppy quickly found her footing at her knew job. Branch had her answering his calls, making appointments and running any errands that he needed done. It wasn't easy track of all of Branch's appointments (Which was a lot) but it beat dealing with the idiotic drunks at the bar, and soon the two of them found a romance blooming between to of them._

_Poppy found herself pressed against the wall as she and Branch touched lips, Poppy's arms were wrapped around Branch's neck and Branch had lifted Poppy off the ground and into his arms. Branch carried Poppy to the couch where he plopped her down, yanked off his shirt and plopped down on her, where the two continued to make out. _

_Their intimacy soon reached the bedroom, laying underneath the sheets the two of them made love, Branch laying on top of Poppy, whose eyes was closed the majority of the time while moaning Branch's name. _

"_Are you sure you didn't just want to hire me for my looks?" Poppy teased after the two of them were finished being intimate. _

"_Well that wasn't the only reason," Branch jokingly admitted. _

"_I still can't believe it, a rich young bachelor like you finding interest in a poor girl like me." _

"_You won't be poor much longer once those checks start piling up." Branch joked as he gave Poppy another kiss on the lips. "Honestly though I was never attracted to the rich girls. Rich girls think they are so special and privileged and can buy whatever they want and are the biggest spoiled snobs on the planet." _

"_Aren't most rich guys like that?" _

"_Most yeah, but honestly I never got into that. Yeah I have a fancy house and fancy car, I have the best of the best but I don't go around buying any old thing just because I can, I have more integrity than that. And that is why I am more attracted to girls like you. You didn't grow up rich, so you actually got to learn integrity, who you are on the outside represents who you are on the inside, there is nothing phony about you. Your smart, your kind, and your beautiful. Those are the traits I look for in a woman." _

"_Not money?" _

"_Not money, you can have all the money in the world and still be the ugliest person on the inside, but a person who has had to watch their money matures faster, hence becoming a better person inside." _

"_Looks like your father taught you well." _

"_My mother taught me that actually. Sadly I take more after my mother than my father. My mother was the kindest, sweetest person I ever knew, she taught respect, she taught me that I didn't have to have something just because I could afford it. She taught me to look on what's in the inside of a woman that mattered, not on the outside or how much money they owned. Sadly my father isn't the same way."_

"_What happened to your mother?" _

"_The two of them fought way to much, I honestly think my father put on a act to win her over enough to marry him because he treated her like shit. He was verbally and physically abusive and ridiculed her over everything. Eventually when my mom wised up and left him my dad made up a story about her that she was the abusive one to ensure that she didn't win custody of me." _

"_And you continue to work for that guy?"_

"_My dad is a horrible person, but this job is also all I know, all I've been trained for. It's basically a part of me." Branch pulled Poppy close to him where her head rested on his shoulder. "I promise you when I own the company I will never be anything like my father." _

"_Never?" Poppy asked wanting to make sure._

"_Never," With that Poppy smiled and the two of them kissed again. _

"_From what I have seen of you, I can believe it." _

_Soon the two found themselves asleep in each other's arms, Branch was woken up the next morning buy a phone call, moaning and grabbing his phone Branch gasped to see it was from his father._

_"Hello dad," _

_"Hey Branch, rumor around the office is you are dating your new secretary, is it true?" _

_"It's true." _

_"I want to meet her, bring her to my home tonight for dinner, I want to meet the girl that stole my son's heart." _

_As his father hung up Branch gulped as he saw Poppy still sleeping peacefully next to him. Could he really take her to meet his father after everything he described about him? She would have to meet him eventually especially if the two of them ever got married. But knowing the type of man he was, he just prayed his dad didn't ruin this for him._

**No song this chapter? Nope, sorry, the flashback was supposed to be only one chapter but seeing that it would have resulted in a long chapter I decided to split it up into two chapters with the song being in the second chapter. Next chapter you will see why Branch is the way he is today so keep an eye out for it. Till next time. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Happy Halloween, down here in good old Oklahoma it's freezing and feels like winter. I was working a Halloween event at the zoo over the weekend and it was cold and raining and I have been paying the price these past few days but I'm finally feeling better. **

**Anyway back to the story. **

_(Continuing flashback) _

"_I can't believe your father wants to meet me," Poppy rode next to Branch as he pulled up into the parking lot of his father's mansion. Poppy wore a blue dress with flowers at the seam while Branch wore a green coat and a grey button down shirt._

"_Well he is my father so of course he's going to want to know who his son is dating." Branch stepped out of the car and opened Poppy's passenger door. Taking his hand to help Poppy out of the car. _

"_Do you think he will like me?" _

"_With my father hard to tell. He is really picky. But the fact that he wants to meet you is a sign that he at least wants to give you a shot." _

"_Well let's hope we make the most of this shot." _

_Branch led Poppy to the door where his father, a older man with grey hair and a grey beard greeted them on the front porch. _

"_Branch so great of you to answer my request." Mr. Timberlake wrapped his arms around Branch in a hug before turning to see Poppy. "And this must be…?"_

"_Poppy Kendrick." Poppy responded shaking Mr. Timberlake's hand. "Pleasure to meet you Mr. Timberlake." _

"_Call me Charles. Now don't just stand out here and catch a cold, come on in dinner's ready." As Charles led them in Poppy turned and whispered in Branch's ear. _

"_He seems nice so far." _

"_Let's hope he stays that way." Branch whispered back. _

_Charles led them to the kitchen and showed the plates were already fixed. "I hope you do like enchiladas Poppy, I fixed my grandmother's recipe."_

"_I love them." _

"_Well then, dig in." _

_Branch pulled up a chair for Poppy to sit in before taking a seat his own self. On top of the enchiladas Charles also fixed some beans and rice as well as a garden salad. _

"_Oh my god these are fantastic." Poppy replied taking a bite of the enchiladas. "Your grandmother was a fantastic cook." _

"_Yes she was bless her soul." Charles replied as he took a seat his own self. "Now tell me Miss Kendrick. Where did you to college?" _

_Poppy froze when she heard that question "College?" _

"_Well you must have gotten a degree somewhere right?" _

_Poppy sat her fork down and looked up at Charles to respond. "Actually I never went to college. I wanted to but I never could afford it, and couldn't get a full paid way scholarship and there was no way in hell I was going to take out student loans, those things are of the devil." _

"_I see," Poppy suddenly felt nervous as she saw a look of disappointment on Charles face. That is when Branch stepped in. _

"_But Poppy is a extremally fast learner and has adjusted well in her new job. And who knows maybe a few years down the road when she has enough money saved up she can give that college degree a chance. Poppy's still young after all." _

"_Mmhmm." Charles responded as he took another bite. Poppy felt the tension growing between them, she tried her best to keep a calm face despite her pounding chest. _

"_Anyway what do your parents do for a living?" _

"_Oh," Poppy let out a sigh of relief. "My parents are both teachers. My mother teaches Pre K kids while my dad does kindergarten. I was hoping if I ever go to college to get a degree in child education so I could be a teacher as well." _

"_I think that's a wonderful idea," Branch replied "The world could always use more educators. None of us would be anywhere without the proper education."_

"_Well I ensure you Miss Kendrick you already make more as Branch's secretary then you would ever as teacher." Charles replied _

"_That is true, but teaching children would bring so much more joy to me than any amount of money in the world."_

_Charles scoffed at that catching both Poppy and Branch off guard. Charles then got up from his seat. "Son I would like to speak to you alone please." _

_Neither one of them liked the sound of that but Branch slowly got up from his seat and gave a comforting look to Poppy. _

"_Don't worry, everything will be fine just continue enjoying your meal." Poppy couldn't enjoy it though, she had a bad feeling that Charles didn't like her. Following behind in secret Poppy pressed her ear to the door of the room Branch and Charles were talking in and gave a listen. Sure enough her suspicions were confirmed._

"_She's not right for you son." Charles replied calmly._

"_What?" Branch gasped angrily_

"_You deserve a girl with a degree, with money, someone who will run the business with you when you take it over. Not some random poor girl with no education who would rather deal with some snobby misbehaved kids then work a career where she will never have to worry about money again."_

"_So what if she doesn't have a education yet? Dad you've just met her and your already passing judgment. She's a amazing person, and if you spent more time with her instead of judging her after five minutes you would see that." _

"_You know how I got to be as successful as I am?" Charles yelled "I surrounded myself with the best. I could tell after one interview who the best of the best was and I grabbed them. When I passed the hiring duties off to you, I thought you too would be able to read who the best of the best was." _

"_What does that have to do with the type of women I date father?"_

"_Everything!" Charles snapped "For one you hired a uneducated women who isn't even qualified to hand out the coffee to people's offices. But also your screwing her too, a poor uneducated woman who is more than likely a gold digger just aligning herself with you so she can get access to your wealth." _

_Poppy gasped and nearly choked on her tears when she heard that. _

"_That is not even remotely true father and how dare you disrespect the woman I love like that." _

"_Son she is a gold digger, and I will be dead before I let someone like her marry my son." _

"_I don't think you have any say at all who I choose to marry!"_

"_Well then I'm giving you a choice right here and now, it's either her or your position at the company." _

_Branch gasped as well as Poppy, who couldn't hold back her tears at this point._

"_Father don't make me choose."_

"_You've left me no choice. I will not let that girl have access to my company that I worked so hard for and built from the ground up. If you marry her than your out of the company."_

_Branch heard the sound of sobbing from the other side of the door as well as the sound of someone running off. Running and opening the door Branch saw Poppy run outside in tears. _

"_Poppy wait!" Branch turned around and snarled at his father. _

"_You son of a bitch!" Branch threw a punch and struck his father in the face. Knocking him backwards as Branch ran out to find Poppy. _

_Branch eventually found Poppy a block away sitting at the bus stop still sobbing her eyes out. _

"_I take it you heard everything didn't you?"_

"_Why does he hate me? Just because I'm poor and uneducated?" _

"_My father cares more about his business than anything else in the world, even his own family. That's one of the many reasons my mom left, that and the abuse." _

"_He's going to kick you out of the company if you marry me Branch. You will lose everything you ever worked for." _

"_Let him, that business means nothing to me, but you do." _

"_I just can't Branch," Poppy cried getting up to walk away. "Not if it cost you your life dreams."_

"_**You know I want you." **__Poppy paused as soon as she heard Branch singing. Turning around she saw him smiling at her with outstretched armed "__**It's not a secret I try to hide. I know you want me. So don't keep saying are hands are tied. **_

_**You claim it's not in the cards, fate is pulling you miles away and out of reach from me. **_

_**But you're here in my heart, so who can stop me if I decide that your my destiny?**_

"_**What if we rewrite the stars? Say you were made to be mine. **_

_**Nothing can keep us apart. You'd be the one I was meant to find.**_

"_**It's up to you, and it's up to me. No one to say what we get to be."**_

" _**So why don't we rewrite the stars? Maybe the world could be ours tonight." **_

_Walking up to Branch, Poppy took his hand and looked at him with a sad face, her eyes still filled with tears. _

"_**You think it's easy? You think that I don't want to run up to you? But there are mountains, there are doors that we can't walk through.**_

_**I know your wondering why because we able to be just you and me within the walls**_

_** but when we go outside you're gonna wake up and see that it was hopeless after all.**_

_**No one can rewrite the stars. How can you say you'll be mine? Everything keeps us apart, and I'm not the one you were meant to find. **_

_**It's not up to you, it's not up to me, when everyone tells us what we can be.**_

_**How can we rewrite the stars? Say that the world can be ours tonight." **_

_Poppy's back was turned to Branch in tears as Branch kept forcing himself on her. He was not giving up, he was not going to let his father push her away from him. _

_**All I want is to fly with you. All I want is to fall with you. So just give me all of you.**_

_**It feels impossible (It's not impossible) Is it impossible? Say that it's possible" **_

_**How do we rewrite the stars? Say you were made to be mine. Nothing can keep us apart. Cause you were the one I was meant to find. **_

_**It's up to you, and it's up to me. No one can say what we get to be. **_

_**And why do we rewrite the stars? Changing the world to be ours.**_

_Taking Branch by the hand, Poppy looked deep into his eyes one more time. _

_**You know I want you, it's not a secret I try to hide. But I can't have you. We're bound to break and my hands are tied.**_

"_If you have me, it will cost you everything." _

"_Then let it. I don't need my dad's money, but I need you. I love you Poppy." _

_Poppy burst out in tears as she wrapped her arms around Branch and went in for a kiss, signaling she loved him back. _

_Two years later they were married. The wedding was held at the biggest Catholic church in the city, with Branch's mom, coworkers and all of Poppy's family in attendance. Branch had invited his father but to his disappointment he didn't show up. Not that it ruined the wedding. Everything still went as smoothly as possible with Poppy wearing a long white dress with a train that dragged two feet off the floor. The wedding reception went as planned to with, wine and dancing and a half vanilla, half chocolate wedding cake. _

_After the couples dance one of Branch's board members at the wedding interrupted the wedding reception by walking in and giving Branch a letter. _

"_I was just outside having a smoke when he just showed up on the doorstep and told me to give you this." _

_Branch opened the letter and his eyes widened. "He's made good on his threat, he's let me go." _

"_What?" _

"_Jesus Branch," The board member replied "Is there something I can do, maybe me and the other board members can argue with him to change his mind." _

"_No, it's okay. I don't need his money. I can make a living another way. I can show him that I can be just fine without him, or his money. As long as I have Poppy, I can prove to him I don't need him in my life." _

_(End flashback)_

"That's how I became such a workaholic. I tried so hard to prove to my father that I didn't need him in order to provide for you, and for Scarlett, that in time I forgot my most important job was to be a husband to you, and a father to Scarlett. I pushed Scarlett so hard because I didn't want her to struggle , the same way we struggled for so long early on."

"We did struggle a lot without your fathers money. We nearly round up on the street three times."

"I wanted to ensure Scarlett had a better future when she was older. That's why I pushed her so hard. But in the process all I ended up doing was pushing her away. I failed her as a father, and I failed you as a husband, I am so sorry."

"Don't say that Branch, you didn't fail."

"Yes I did," Branch buried his face in his free arm and sobbed. "I failed her and now she is gone and I'll never get the chance to have a do over."

"Time's up." The guard standing over the conversation walked up to Branch and led him back to his cell, leaving Poppy to stare helplessly through the glass, sobbing herself as they led Branch away. Wishing somehow there was a way she could make this nightmare end.

But sadly there was nothing she could do.

**Song is "Rewrite the stars" From Greatest Showman. **


	14. Chapter 14

The day of Branch's trail had arrived, as Branch was led into the courtroom he turned to his left and saw Poppy in the front row sitting next to her father. Peppy was trying to comfort Poppy and keep her spirits strong, but just like Branch there was hardly anyway to be strong in a moment like this, not with him on trail for murdering his own daughter. Harper and her mother was on the row right behind Poppy, along with Scarlett's teacher Ms. Suki, and several of Scarlett's classmates. All their eyes was turned to him, all of them glaring at him. Branch wondered if they really thought he would have it in him to kill his little girl, judging by the looks they were giving him the answer was probably yes.

As Branch was sat down next to his lawyer Reby, she turned and whispered in his ear. "Just stay calm, the jury will more likely side with a calm defendant than a nervous one, the nervous ones are the ones that look like they are trying hiding their guilt."

"Thanks for the heads up."

"All rise."

Everyone stood up as Judge Smidge walked up to the judges table. As she sat down everyone else followed suit.

"The prosecution may give their opening statement," Smidge replied.

"Thank you your honor," Creek replied with a smirk that made Reby want to throw up. "Ladies and gentlemen of the jury what I am going to present to you today is one of the most heinous crimes I have had to prosecute in my many years as a district attorney."

"He says that about every case." Reby whispered to Branch "Tries to build the case up one of the worst cases ever in order to play with the jury, it's one of the things that makes him so intimidating."

"You can counter him right?"

"I'm the only one that can, that's why they pit us against each other so much."

"When I am through," Creek continued, completely unaware of Reby whispering behind his back "You will see that this man behind me," Creek pointed to Branch "not only killed his own daughter but disposed of her body in hopes of nothing being traced back to him. When I am done you will all see Branch the same way I see him, a cold, evil man who never deserves to see the outside of a jail cell again."

As Creek returned to his table Reby got up to give her own opening statement.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, this whole case is nothing but circumstantial. There is no body, the weapon that was recovered cannot be proven beyond shadow of doubt that it was used for a crime, the only evidence even linking to Scarlett is a bloody shirt recovered in a pond. Ladies and gentleman the prosecutions case against my client is weak at best and when I am done there is no way you will be able to say without a shadow of a doubt that my client killed his daughter Scarlett."

When Reby returned to her seat Smidge spoke up "Would the prosecution like to call a witness at this moment."

"We would your honor," Creek replied standing from his chair "The prosecution would like to call Harper to the stand."

Harper got up from her seat and walked up to the witness stand. There Smidge had her lift up her right hand as she swore her under oath "Do you swear to tell the whole truth, and nothing but the truth under risk of purgery so help me god?"

"I do your honor."

"All right then, take a seat."

As Harper took her seat Creek approached her.

"Harper how long have you known Scarlett."

"We knew each other from kindergarten, we met in class and instantly hit it off, after we finished kindergarten we had our moms make sure we had the same class each year going into the next grade. I guess you could say we were inseparable."

"Did you hang out a lot after school?"

"Objection!" Reby shot up from her seat. "Relevance to the case?"

"I am trying to show to the jury that Scarlett and Harper was close enough that Scarlett would have of told her secrets about her relationship with her father." Creek fired back.

"Overruled," Smidge replied "You may answer the question Harper

"We hung out all the time, we would have sleep overs, hang out by the swimming pool on warm days or in her tree house. We even sometimes spent Christmases at each other house." Harper then paused as she started to choke up. "We was actually going to go see Pink together tonight before she disappeared." Harper then broke down there on the witness stand. "I'm sorry.

"It's okay dear, but I need to know, during your sleepovers or other times together, did Scarlett talk about her dad any?"

"She did," Harper replied gaining her composure. "She did mention about how the two of them fought constantly, it was nearly a every night thing with them."

Branch lowered his head in shame when he heard that.

"What would they fight about."

"Mostly about Scarlett's plan for her life. Scarlett would write a bunch of short children stories, she dreamed about being a children's author when she got older. But Branch didn't want that out of her. He wanted her to have a career that promised a more stable income and would push her to get straight A's in school, and if she didn't there was consequences."

"What type of consequences?"

"Mainly grounding and not being able to hang out, it was nothing physical."

"Harper did Scarlett ever once talk about fearing her dad, like he would do something bad to her if she didn't do well in school?"

"Well the night she disappeared we had just got back our grades for our semester tests and Scarlett got a B. I swear to you I had never seen more fear on her face then I did that day. She turned white, and she said her father was going to kill her."

Branch's face hit the table when he heard that.

"She said her father was going to kill her? Those were her exact words?"

"They were,"

"And that night she disappeared?"

"She did."

"No further questions your honor."

"Defense, care to counter."

"Yes your honor,"Reby got up and approached Harper. "Harper, first off I know that you and Scarlett was good friends and I feel for you, I truly do, but your whole testimony is weak. You said that Scarlett claimed Branch would kill her when she got a B on a test. Hate to brake it to you but that don't mean he actually killed her. Kids say all the time their parents are going to kill them if their parents find out something they did wrong, I did, I'm pretty sure you have, guess what we're still alive. Saying _my father is going to kill me_ over a test score is not a pretty damning argument against my client

"The thing is though mam, Scarlett disappeared that night, you didn't see how scared Scarlett was when she got her score back, I did, there was terror in her eyes."

"I don't dismiss that she disappeared that night, but the whole timing with the saying is not convincing enough." Reby then turned to Smidge "I have no other questions for this witness."

"You are dismissed Harper."

As the trail dragged that day Creek and Reby argued back and forth over the blood stained shirt found in the lake as well as the knife found in the lake. Eventually Creek brought out a piece of evidence Reby hadn't seen, it was Reby's personal diary.

"I would like to read you some personal pages that Scarlett wrote in her personal diary that we confiscated when looking for clues. In it you will hear from the words of Scarlett herself just how she viewed her relationship with her father."

Reby rose in her chair when she heard this, she wasn't shown this evidence.

"Dear diary," Reby read "Me and my father had another fight again, and over the same things too, he just refuses to listen to me, I fear what's going to happen to me if this fighting continues, the fights are getting more heated, and the more heated the become the more fearful I become for myself. I don't want to think he will do something to me, but I fear that if the fighting continues and we don't make peace soon, my father might eventually snap and do something to me. I just pray it never get's to that point."

As Creek closed the diary Branch couldn't control it, Branch buried his face in his hands as tears poured from his face. How could Scarlett write those things about him, he knew they wasn't on the best of terms but he never thought it was to the point that she feared him.

Even Poppy was taken aback from those words, to the point she had to leave the courtroom for a time being to get control of herself. Peppy walked out after her, upset over what he heard as well.

"How could she say that stuff about him?" Poppy wept.

"Poppy, honey, it might be time to consider that Branch isn't the man you are defending him to be," Peppy replied. "It just might be possible, that he did indeed do this."

"No," Poppy cried "Not you to daddy? He's innocent, I just know it!"

"These pages clearly show just how toxic Scarlett's relationship was with her father," Creek held the book up for the whole room to see "and just how much, she feared him."

After the trail took a recess for the day Reby marched up to Creek, and angrily yanked him by the back of his collar.

"You withheld evidence from me!" Reby accused "You know damn well we are supposed to both review every shred of evidence that is presented.

"Oh Reby,"

"That's miss Rossetti to you jackass!" Reby shot back

"Oh Reby," Creek continued intentionally ignoring what she said. "Even if I did show you that book, there was no way you could defend what you just heard. I'm afraid my case against your client isn't as circumstantial as you thought."

"Withhold evidence from me again and I will have you thrown off this case you hear me!"

"Loud and clear babe," Creek smirked as he booped her on the nose and walked off "Loud and clear."

As Creek left Reby growled to herself "You better be innocent Branch, I hate losing to this asshole."

Later that night Harper went to the Pink concert. Even though she was originally going to cancel her plans to go to it do to Scarlett's disappearance her mother insisted she still go, claiming Scarlett wouldn't want her to cancel her fun just over her. So with a heavy heart, Harper went anyway, sitting next to a empty seat that was reserved originally for Scarlett.

When it came to Pink's performance of "Perfect" though Harper couldn't hold her emotions in any longer

_Made a wrong turn once or twice, dug my way out of blood and fire. _

_Bad decisions, that's all right, welcome to my silly life. _

At Scarlett's school flowers and balloons were left at Scarlett's locker. Placed by students in memory of orrythe classmate they lost.

_Mistreated, misplaced misunderstood "Miss, no way it's all good." It didn't slow me down._

_Mistaken, always second guessing, look I'm still around._

Jonah, the bully that gave Scarlett the most trouble even walked up and sat a bouquet of flowers at Scarlett's locker, inside the flowers was a letter with the words "I'm sorry," written on them, as he walked away a tear fell down his face as he regretted the way he treated her.

_Pretty, pretty please don't you ever, ever feel, like your less then, less than perfect. _

_Pretty, prietty, please if you ever, ever feel, like your nothing, you are perfect to me. _

Inside his cell, Scarlett was crying, afraid that she would never see her home again, never get to see her dad, prove she was alive and free him from a life in prison due to her bad decision

_Your so mean, when you talk, about yourself, you are wrong_

_Change the voices in your head, make them like you instead. _

Back at home Poppy was still sobbing over today's trail, she didn't want to believe anything that Creek said about her husband. But after the diary reading, even she was starting to have doubts

_So complicated, look how big you'll make it, filled with so much hatred, such a tired game._

_It's enough, I've done all I can think of, chased down all my demons, such a tired game. _

Inside his cell Branch stared at the wall thinking how much he would give to see his daughter one last time. What he would give to hold her in his arms and tell her he was sorry.

_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel, like your less then, less then perfect. _

_Pretty, pretty, please, if you ever, ever feel, like your nothing, you are perfect to me. _

Inside her office Reby worked frantically on her case, she had to turn this case around for Branch somehow. She still believed he was innocent, she just needed to find away to convince the jury, and Creek was making it much harder then she thought he would.

_The whole worlds scared so I swallowed my fear, _

_the only thing I should be drinking is a ice cold beer. _

_So cool in lying and we try, try, try_

_But we try so hard it's a waste of my time._

_Done looking for the critics cause they're everywhere _

_They don't like my jeans they don't get my hair._

_Strange ourselves and we get it all the time. _

_Why, do we do that, why do I do that, why do I do that?_

As Pink was ending the song Harper couldn't take it anymore, she started heading for the exit in tears, Scarlett was perfect, yet she was always misunderstood by everyone except her, and now she was gone.

_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel, like your less then, less then perfect. _

_Pretty, pretty, please, if you ever, ever feel, like your nothing, you are perfect to me!_

_Your perfect, your perfect, to me. _

_Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel, like your nothing, you are perfect to me._

"You were perfect," Harper cried "So, so, very perfect!

**I know you all want to get back to Scarlett but I needed a chapter dedicated to Branch's trail, as well to show how Harper was taking not having her best friend around. Next chapter I promise will get back to Scarlett and her friends in her fantasy land. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hope everyone had a good Thanksgiving, now let's get back to this**

"Scarlett!"

Cooper opened his eyes and shot upwards. Last thing he remembered was Chef betraying him and Scarlett and using his own wand against him. Now as he awoke he found himself on a deserted island, far away from any civilization, with the only thing to see for miles was the waves beating against the rocks.

"Scarlett!" Cooper ran towards the ocean water and yelled as loud as he could. "Scarlett!"

"Won't do you much good I'm afraid." Cooper turned around and saw Cloud Guy sitting on a rock, drinking out of a coconut. Judging from his beard he had been there a long time. "Nobody comes this far into the fantasy world. This is where Satin and Chenille was sent to when they was sent through that whirlpool. I'm afraid we're stuck." Cloud Guy lifted up his coconut and offered some to Cooper, "Coconut milk?"

"No," Cooper batted the coconut out of Cloud Guy's hands, Cloud Guy watched as it fell to the sand. "We are getting off this island. Chef has Scarlett, and she is in danger, we are going back there and we are going to save her."

"And how are we going to do that?" Cloud Guy asked. "Chef has your wand."

Cooper held up another wand and shoved it in Cloud Guy's face. "One of the most important rules about being a fairy, always have spare wands on hand." Cooper then grabbed Cloud Guy by the hand and drug him towards the ocean. "I hope you know how to swim."

"Why you asking…?" Before Cloud Guy could finish his question Cooper jumped into the sea, dragging Cloud Guy with him. With the wave of his wand both Cooper and Cloud Guy transformed into mermaids and swam faster then a torpedo across the ocean. Nothing was going to stop Cooper from rescuing Scarlett, the more he waved his wand, the more faster they swam and the more louder Cloud Guy screamed. Within a hour they were back in the main fantasy land, where Satin and Chenille as well as the other mermaids were surprised to see Cooper and Cloud Guy in mermaid form.

"Cooper, Cloud Guy?" Chenille gasped swimming up to the two of them, "What are you two doing as mermaids?"

"Chef trapped us on the island." Cooper explained

"What?"

"Chef has taken Scarlett, she is holding her hostage, preventing her from going home, we need to save her."

"But what can we do?" Satin replied "We're just mermaids."  
With the flick of his wand Cooper transformed every mermaid into humans including himself and Cloud Guy and had them swim up to land.

"Not anymore your not. Chef has one of my spare wands, she's going to use it to try to keep us away from Scarlett."

"How are we going to stop her?" Chenille asked

"We bring in a army."

"Shouldn't we be gone by now?" Gristle Jr asked his father as he stared at the sun rise. It had been two days since Scarlett had left to return to her world. Her creations thought for sure they would instantly be reduced to nothing more than fantasies in Scarlett's mind but now two days had passed and everything was still the same.

Suddenly they saw Cooper flying as fast his wings could take him towards the castle. That was not what surprised the young prince though, it was the fact that all of the mermaids had suddenly grown legs and followed behind him.

"Cooper, what the hell is going on?" King Gristle Sr asked.

"Chef abducted Scarlett."

"What!?"

"Chef attacked me at the portal when I went to return Scarlett and sent me to the island. She has Scarlett, that's why we're still here. She must be keeping her here so she doesn't disappear.

"Cooper, send out a message," Gristle Sr ordered. I want every creation to march to Chef's place and get Scarlett out of there. She has to go home, whether we like it or not she doesn't belong here."

"Right away Sire,"

"It's time Scarlett goes home."

At Chef's lair Chef walked down the stares to Scarlett's cage to bring her some breakfast. A bagel with Jelly and two eggs.

"I do hope your feeling better about this situation." Chef replied as she opened the door to Scarlett's cage. "You do know I'm only doing this for you."

"Save me that crap," Scarlett hissed "We both know who your really doing this for."

"Now Scarlett it's that attitude which is why your still here with me. If you could just accept that your father is a horrible human being who deserves to suffer for his treatment of you and that you belong here with us then you can be out of this cage, and back with your friends."

"Your worse than my father ever was," Scarlett hissed. "And I will never accept what you are doing."

Chef frowned and yanked Scarlett's plate of food from her and closed the cage back up.

"Let's see if hunger changes your mind."

Suddenly both of them heard the sounds of hoofs running toward their location

"What's that noise?" Chef gasped.

Scarlett smiled at that sound. "Looks like they've all came for me. You can't stop them all Chef."

Running towards the door she saw Cooper was back and as he stood in Chef's yard with his wand drawn and a furious look on his face Chef saw every protagonist Scarlett ever made behind him, all ready to break Scarlett loose.

"Release Scarlett now Chef," Cooper ordered "You can't fight this."

"Oh," Chef replied "I do believe I can!" With the wave of her wand Chef made duplicates of herself enough to counter every one of them. "Now destroy them."

The Chef clones charged at the others, taking out his wand Cooper led the first strike, blasting one of the clones into nothing but ash.

"You take the rest," Cooper replied to the others, "The real Chef is mine!"

Biggie led the next strike, throwing a punch at one of the clones face, knocking the clone into the dirt. He then grabbed another one by the shoulders, pulled her towards him and delivered his knee to her gut before throwing her onto the ground. Then grabbing another clone he flew up to the sky, spun the clone around several times before throwing her with all his might, until the clone was out of sight.

Fuzzbert found himself in a sword duel with multiple clones. Dodging the blade of one, he swung his sword behind the clones leg causing it to fall, he then made a one eighty turn and ran his blade through the legs of another two clones. The fourth clone however he found himself struggling with. The two of them clashed swords for several minutes, neither one giving signs of letting up. Fuzzbert was the more experienced fighter, being a night and all, soon the clone started tiring, and when she did Fuzzbert stuck, running his sword through the clones shoulders and knocking it to the ground.

He didn't see the clone behind him raising a sword above his head until he heard the sound of what sounded like hoofprints against skin. Turning around Fuzzbert saw a clone laying on the ground unconscious and T.G shaking off the hoof that he planted in the back of the clones head. Fuzzbert nodded his appreciated and T.G let out a battle cry as he ran back into the battle.

Cooper landed in front of Chef and fired his wand. Chef, having to react quickly, returned fire and blocked Cooper's magic with her own.

"This time I'm going to send you to the real world where you will never be heard from again!" Chef screamed.

"Not this time Chef!" Cooper replied, his magic starting to overtake Chef's "This time, the true magic wielder will reign supreme!"

Chef found herself losing control of her magic and Cooper's magic sending her flying backwards and off her balcony. Cooper wanted to take back his original wand and send Chef to the island where he was sent to but he had no time. He had to get Scarlett and send her back to the real world. Running inside he found Scarlett downstairs locked in a cage. The sight of Cooper coming to her rescue instantly lit Scarlett's face up with joy.

"I knew you would come!"

"Let's get you back home kid." Cooper blasted the cage door open and grabbed Scarlett by the hand and flew her towards the direction of the portal. They did not go unnoticed however as Chef got up just in time to see them flee.

"No!" Chef screamed as she grabbed her wand and gave herself the ability of flight. "They can not get to the portal!"

Back in the real world Reby giving her closing arguments to the jury in one last effort to get Branch off for murder.

"You have seen and heard every single argument the prosecution has given towards my client, but not a single one of them has put my client at the scene of the crime. What we have here is a case of poor police work and complete circumstantial evidence with no real evidence against my client accept for the fact that they had a argument. Ladies and gentlemen of the jury there is nothing here, and you cannot in good conscious convict my client of murder when there is no evidence. There is no body, the supposed murder weapon has no fingerprints or DNA connected to my client, all they have is a bloody shirt but none of Branch's DNA on the shirt. To convict a person of murder you have to be sure beyond reasonable doubt that he killed her and there is no way you can say beyond reasonable doubt that my client murdered his daughter. There is only one possible verdict you can come back with, not guilty."

Next was Creek's turn to take the stage. "Ladies and Gentlemen of the jury, the defense is right on one thing, there is no body, but we don't need one. Given the timing between the fight with her father and the disappearance and the words Scarlett told her friend the day of the murder it's pretty clear what happened. Branch admitted when he was on the witness stand that he had been drinking just right after Scarlett went to bed, he claimed it was to clear his mind but I believe that what happened was during his alcoholic crazed mind he snapped and grabbed the kitchen knife, marched up to Scarlett's room and in a single swing stabbed her right in the abdomen killing her. Then when the alcohol wore off realizing what he did in a fit of panic took Scarlett's body to the lake in behind their home and disposed of her body and the weapon hoping nobody would find her. Do we have any physical evidence, no, but when you put the pieces together that we do have, it's evident that this was a case of cold blooded murder, and Branch needs to face judgement. Overlook the lack of physical evidence, give Scarlett the justice he deserves, find Branch guilty of murder."

As they all awaited a verdict Branch sat in his cell with only Reby to keep him company.

"What do you think Reby?"

"Honestly it could go either way, what Creek lacks in evidence he made up with playing with the juries emotions. Try to keep up the faith though. We will get through this, I'm sure of it."

Branch sighed, he wasn't near as sure as Reby was. "Let me know when they reach a verdict, till then, I just want to be alone."

"Sure thing."

As Branch sat in his cell alone, he stared at a small picture of him with Scarlett and Poppy, the only personal item of his that he still had with him in his cell. He knew he messed up as a father, not being there for Scarlett, being controlling of her life, he didn't know if he would ever get a second chance but if he did, he knew he would do it differently.

_I saw the sun begin to dim, and feel that winter win blow cold. _

_A man learns who is there for him, when the glitter fades, and the walls won't hold. _

_Cause from them rubble, one remains, can only be what's true_

_If all was lost, is more I gained, cause it led me back to you. _

As Branch realized what the important things was in his life he sat up in his bed, and for the first time since his arrest a small smile formed on his face.

_I brought home shiny jewelry and cars. My employers raved my name. _

_But I sacrificed my family the pitfalls of the man I became. _

_For years and years, I treated her harsh, maybe I pushed her to hard. _

Branch took out his photo of his family and looked at it again

_But now that I'm stuck and sitting here, I remember what the important things are._

Branch got up and started stomping his feet causing the other prisoners to stomp their feet to the rhythm to, soon the entire prison was dancing in their cells, spinning and swinging their cellmates to the song.

**The next part is Branch and the inmates singing over the scene the lyrics in italics will be what's being sung over the action. **

_And from now on, I will not be blinded by the light. _

_From now on, what waited till tomorrow starts tonight, it starts tonight. _

_Let this promise in me start, like a anthem in my heart, from now on, from now on, from now on!"_

Back in the fantasy world Cooper was flying Scarlett to the cave as fast as he could, but Chef was right on his tail. Biggie suddenly shot up to the sky and grabbed Chef, wrestling her in the sky as he turned to Cooper and Scarlett.

"Go!" He screamed. Cooper nodded and started flying towards the cave again.

_And we will come back home and we will come back home, home again._

_And we will come back home and we will come back home, home again_

_And we will come back home and we will come back home, home again. _

_And we will come back home, (from now on) and we will come back home, home again. _

Chef shook Biggie off and started flying towards Cooper's way again. Turning around and seeing Chef on his tail, he dropped Scarlett on top of T.G's back who took off speeding to the cave.

_And we will come back home and we will come back home, home again, _

_And we will come back home and we will come back home, home again._

_And we will come back home and we will come back home, home again. _

Back at the prison, everyone was cheering as they broke it down on their cell floor as Branch continued to sing.  
In the fantasy world T.G swapped Scarlett over to Fuzzbert who carried her off on his horse as T.G kicked a clone of a cliff.

_From now on, These eyes will not be blinded by the lights, _

_from now on, what waited till tomorrow starts tonight, it starts tonight. _

Cooper and Biggie met Fuzzbert at the cave, as Biggie took Scarlett Chef arrived at the cave, Cooper stood in front of Scarlett and charged his wand for one final strike.

_Let this promise in me start, like a anthem in my heart, from now on, from now on, from now on!_

Cooper let out one final huge, blast that sent Chef flying backwards, causing her to strike a boulder that crumbled into pieces and trapped her waist down in the broken up rocks, causing her to not be able to move. The blast also knocked her wand out of her hands and out of reach, trapping her in her predicament.

_And we will come back home, and we will come back home, home again. _

_And we will come back home, and we will come back home, home again._

With Chef defeated Biggie opened the bridge, and a bright white portal appeared to take her home.

"Scarlett stop!" Chef cried out in horror. "If you go back home, we all die!"

Scarlett stopped, and for a brief second she actually thought over Chef's words. But then she turned to her friends, and they all were nodding, encouraging her to go on.

"This is not my home." Then Scarlett, Biggie, and Cooper all walked through the portal to take Scarlett home.

"No!" Chef cried as she soon disappeared into nothingness. The rest of Scarlett's creations, T.G, Satin, Chenille and all the rest closed their eyes and smiled as soon them and their entire world disappeared, a sign of Scarlett returning home.

_From now on, from now on, home again. _

_From now on, from now on, home again. _

_From now on, from now on, home again._

**This has been the song I've been looking forward to writing the most since the first chapter. Next chapter will be the grand conclusion so don't go anywhere, trust me, it's going to be extremely emotional and you might were out a few tissues.**

**Song, From now on from Greatest Showman. Slightly edited to fit the situation.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Last chapter, let's do this**

The portal opened in the middle of the street, as Scarlett, Biggie, and Cooper walked out Scarlett realized where they was, downtown, at night time, still a good fifteen minutes away from the courthouse if one obeyed the speed limit.

"How are we going to get to the courthouse in time?" Scarlett panicked "They could convict my dad any minute."

It was right then that a taxi driver drove in front of them. Scarlett screamed and Biggie jumped in front of the car, not sure if his powers would work in the real word but was willing to take the chance. Luckily there was no need to find out because the taxi skidded to a stop a few inches from where Biggie stood.

"Hey are you crazy?" The taxi driver yelled getting out of his cab. "Get out of the middle of the road?"

"We need to get to the courthouse now!" Scarlett pleaded, walking in front of Biggie.

"Whoa aren't you the dead girl whose father is on trail?" The taxi driver realized, recognizing her picture on the news.

"Yes and I need to get to the courthouse now!"

"Hop in!" The driver replied. Scarlett, Biggie all jumped in the cab and the driver sped off.

"Okay, I have a lot of questions," The driver replied "How are you still alive? The cops found your shirt covered in blood floating in the river."

"It's a long, story, one that will be explained once I get to the courthouse."

The driver suddenly slammed on his breaks and looked out of his mirror. "Blasted road construction, causing a line of cars a mile long. I'm afraid we are going to be ting a while getting there kid."

"No," Scarlett cried, "We don't have that long, my dad could be convicted by then."

"Well there isn't anything I can do."

"Yes there is," Cooper replied taking out his wand. "I will suggest however that you hold on to the wheel."

"Why, what are you talking about?"

Suddenly Cooper waved his wand and suddenly the cab grew wing and a turbo engine and blasted off into the air. Everybody screamed as the driver tried anxiously to steer the cab to the court house.

"Cooper, what are you doing?" Biggie screamed

"Getting Scarlett to her dad!"

"Watch out!" Scarlett screamed as the cab went flying through the toy store, it crashed through the left side window and out the right, by the time they was out the cab window was torn off, and Scarlett was holding the pink troll doll she was wanting for Christmas.

"Oh my troll doll!" Scarlett squealed, hugging the doll tightly. She then screamed again as long as every else as the cab flew straight into a costume store, once again entering through a side window and exiting the other side.  
This time as the cab came flying out of the costume shop Biggie and Cooper was dressed as Santa and a elf.

"Haha, your Santa Clause!" Cooper laughed, that's when he noticed the green suit and hat with jingle bells on that he was wearing and growled.

"Yep, and you're a elf." Biggie replied.

"Incoming!" The driver screamed as they all noticed that they were all about to crash into the courthouse.

Inside the courthouse, Branch was being led back in as the jury had reached a verdict. Reby, patted Branch on the shoulder trying to calm Branch's nerves though they did little good.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" Smidge asked

"We have your honor, we the jury find the defendant Branch Timberlake guilty of murder."

Poppy broke down in tears at that verdict, Branch buried his face in his hands.

"With the guilty verdict, I sentence you Branch to life in prison with no possibility of…"

Suddenly the sound of loud screaming from outside caught everyone's attention, then a taxi cab came flying, bursting through the door and landed right in the middle of the room. Everyone stared at the cab confused as the driver got out of the cab and ran out of the room screaming. It was who walked out next that had the rest of the room screaming.  
"Dad!" Scarlett got out of the car and ran towards Branch, who jumped up in utter shock.

"Scarlett?"  
"Scarlett, my baby!" Poppy ran out of her seat and towards her daughter as the three of them wrapped themselves in a big and tearful hug  
"What?" Smidge gasped dropping her gavel.

"Oh my god Scarlett, where have you been?" Branch asked "We have been worried sick!"

"I got lost," Scarlett cried "I ran away then I got lost, I am so, so sorry."

"Scarlett?" Creek walked up confused. "But, this is impossible, your dead, your dad killed you?"

"My dad would never lay a hand on me." Scarlett replied harshly.

"Well, she's looking pretty lively for a dead girl." Reby replied, nudging Creek, "Though I think we all deserve to here this."

"We can explain," Suddenly Cooper and Biggie walked out of the cab, everyone screamed again considering they looked like Santa and a elf.

"Santa?" Harper, gasped. Biggie looked down at his outfit and decided to go with it. It would be a whole lot more believable if they said they were Santa and a elf instead of make believe creations of Scarlett's come to life thanks to a wishing star and taken her to another world.

"You see, we found Scarlett alone in the woods ." Biggie started, he winked at Cooper and Scarlett advising them to go with it as he continued "She was injured after cutting herself on a low hanging tree limb," Biggie grabbed the blood stained shirt that was on the evidence table. She had cleaned herself up in the lake and put on another shirt, leaving her destroyed one there, but she was still injured. Me and my little elf partner here took her back to the North Pole to heal her up and recover.

"But that don't make any sense," Creek argued picking up the cutting knife that was found "The cops clearly found a knife in the same lake that the blood stained shirt was found in.

"Was there any fingerprints found on the knife?" Reby countered,

Creek groaned "No,"

"You know, that looks like a pretty common knife that you can find at any Walmart." Scarlett replied causing Creek to scream in aggravation.

"But one thing I don't get," Branch asked Scarlett. "Why did you run away in the first place?"

"Because you was trying to control my life," Scarlett cried, tears flowing from her face in shame. "You never supported what I wanted to do with my life, called it childish, and pushed me to hard in school. I was just so angry after that last fight, I'm sorry."

This time Cooper was the one who spoke up, turning towards Branch. "Your daughter, is one of the most talented kids I have had known, smart, gifted, you need to let her choose her own path, she is going to anyway rather you approve of it or not. And you got to take advantage of her being a kid while she still is one. She is not going to be a kid forever and one day she is going to leave to be on her own, go make memories with her while you still can. You want to still have a relationship with your daughter when she is grown and out of the house."

Realizing what Cooper was saying, Branch knelt to Scarlett. "I am so sorry how I made you feel. I now that I can't force you to be anything you don't want to be. I promise I will be a much more supporting dad from here on out, one that will be there for you, and not just lost in his work."

"That was all I ever wanted in the first place." Branch and Scarlett wrapped themselves up in a hug.

Reby was in tears watching the emotional moment unfold before realizing there was still one order of business that needed to be done.

"Your honor," Reby turned to Smidge, "Based on this _new _evidence I rule that my client's murder conviction be thrown out and all charges against him be dropped."

Creek sighed in defeat, "The prosecution agrees," Creek then walked towards the exit. "I'm going to get me some hot soup as I try to figure this one out." He then turned to Biggie who was still dressed like Santa. "How come you never got me that toy train set I wanted for Christmas when I was seven?"

"You was on the naughty list."

"I knew it," Creek replied with a sad sigh

"With this new evidence dropped to the table, it is clear that not only did Branch not kill his daughter Scarlett, a crime never happened in the first place. The murder conviction, as well as all charges against Branch is hereby dropped."  
Poppy and Scarlett cheered as they hugged Branch tightly.

The three of them walked towards the exit of the courtroom when Branch's boss Mr. Kaplin stopped them.

"Well, looks like you are a innocent man after all. You know since you won't be going to prison you can have your job back if you want."

"Well gee thanks Mr. Kaplin," Branch replied as he stared down at Scarlett who was wrapped around his waist. "But I think I am going to pass."

"Your kidding?"

"No, I'm not. If there is one thing I have learned from this experience it's that I need to focus more on the important things in life, like spending more time with the ones closest to you."

"You won't get another job that pays as good as I do."

"Maybe not, but if more money means sacrificing important time with my family, than I would rather have less money."

"Suit yourself." Kaplin walked away disappointed as Branch, Poppy, Scarlett, and Reby walked to the exits, where there was a wave of reporters and TV camera's rolling in his direction.

"And while this was definitely not the twist any of us saw coming in this case, we are just happy that Scarlett is indeed alive and well." A female reporter pointed her microphone in Branch's face. "Branch how are you feeling right this moment?"

Reby was the one who stepped up and spoke in the microphone. "My client is just happy that the truth has come out," Reby then gave one last look at Scarlett's direction, "No matter how strange it may be." Even Reby didn't quite understand how all of this happened, she was glad though that she was able to get Branch off.

As Scarlett walked outside she saw Harper standing on just off the front steps, her face looking downward with a look of guilt on her face.

"Harper, what's wrong?" Scarlett asked

"I was the one that went to the cops," Harper admitted, "With all that you said about him, when you disappeared I thought for sure your father did something bad to you. I have betrayed our friendship. I hope one day you will forgive me.

Scarlett sighed as she took Harper by the hand. "A lot of it is my fault. I did think really bad about my father for so long, I said many bad things about him around you, that I can understand if you thought he was a evil person."

"So you don't hate me?"

"Oh Harper, I could never hate you." Scarlett and Harper wrapped themselves in a giant tear filled hug. Scarlett then noticed Biggie and Cooper walking away, suddenly breaking up the hug.

"I'll be right back." Harper looked confused as Scarlett ran towards the direction of Cooper and Biggie.

"Wait where are you going?" Scarlett asked, grabbing Cooper's arm.

"We have to go back my child."

"But if you go back you will no longer exist, me coming back home wiped your world out of existence."

"My dear child," Cooper put a comforting hand on Scarlett's shoulder. "One thing Chef was wrong about, as long as you continue to believe in us, we will always exist. It might not be in the flesh like you see before you, but as long as you always keep that child like wonder, and continue to write stories about us, we will always exist. Promise me you will continue to write about us, so that kids around the world will fall in love with us and keep us alive even when you are gone, because you are creating something special Scarlett, and when your older, the future generation on kids will see it too."  
"I promise."

With that Cooper and Biggie turned and walked into the darkness, Scarlett watched as a bright light appeared, and then Cooper and Biggie faded away into the light, out of existence.

Harper walked up to Scarlett, having seen the whole thing. "That wasn't Santa and a elf was it?"

"Nope."

"Wait? Was those really…?" It suddenly dawned on Harper just who those was, having read all of Scarlett's books. "You have to explain me everything that went on when you was gone."

One year later Scarlett and Branch prepared to get on the auditorium stage as her school through it's annual Christmas talent show. The past year had been the best for Scarlett and Branch in years. Branch got a new job doing the same type of work, but at a much smaller company and working less hours. He didn't make as much money but it did allow him to spend more time with Scarlett and Poppy.

And as a result Branch was able to be a part of Scarlett's Christmas talent show. Doing the same song with her he was supposed to do the year before.

"Branch, Poppy, your up next." Ms. Suki replied behind the curtains.

"You ready Scarlett?" Branch asked

"Let's show them what we are made of," Scarlett laughed.

As the music started Branch and Scarlett ran onto the stage clapping to the beat as Branch sung the next part.

_"We've been waiting all year for this night, and the snow is glistening on the trees outside. _

_And all the stockings are hung by the fire side, waiting for Santa to arrive. _

_And all the love will show, Cause everybody knows, it's Christmas time_

_And all the kids will see the gifts under the tree, it's the best time of the year for the family." _

The whole audience was clapping to the beat as Scarlett danced around the stage singing. As Branch took over to sing the chorus, Scarlett saw all her creations joining her on stage. Cooper was playing the keyboard and all the rest of her creations was dancing with her on stage. She was the only one who saw them of course but she knew they were there with her, just like Cooper said they always would be.

_"It's a wonderful feeling, feel the love in the room, from the floor to the ceiling, _

_It's that time of year, Christmas time is here._

_And with the blessings from above, God sends you his love, and everything's okay. Merry Christmas Happy Holiday._

_Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays." _

Branch stepped backwards to let Scarlett take back over on the second verse. Cooper was playing the keyboard with one hand, pumping the other in the air with the beat while T.G shredded the floor with his tapdancing skills.

_"Bells are ringing, it's time to scream and shout." _

"_Scream and shout"_ Branch echoed as Scarlett continued.

_"And everyone is playing cause school's out_

_Celebrating this special time we share, happiness cause the love is in the air._

_And all the love we show, 'cause everybody knows, it's Christmas time,_

_And all the kids will see, the gifts under the tree, it's the best time of the year, for the family."_

"Take it daddy!" Scarlett cheered as Branch stepped up to sing next.

"_It's a wonderful feeling, feel the love in the room, from the floor, to the ceiling, it's that time of the year, Christmas time is here, _

_And with blessings from above, God sends you his love, and everything's okay, Merry Christmas Happy Holidays._

_Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays."_

Scarlett took over net "_No matter what your holiday." _

Branch joined Scarlett on the next line, "_It's a time to celebrate." _

_"And put your worries aside." _

"_Worries aside" _Branch echoed.

"_And open up your mind."_

"_Open up your mind" _Branch echoed.

_"See the world right by your side it's Christmas time." _

"Sing it with me everybody!" Scarlett shouted as her and Branch jumped off the stage. Several students including Harper formed a mosh pit around Scarlett and Branch jumping up and down and clapping as everyone sang together.

_"Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays. _

_Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays." _

The audience stopped singing as Scarlett and Brach took over the singing the final chorus together, as they sang Scarlett looked back at the stage at her creations still dancing on the stage and sent a "thank you" nod to Cooper. While still playing the keyboard, Cooper noticed Scarlett's nod and nodded back.

"_It's a wonderful feeling, feel the love in the room, from the floor to the ceiling, it's that time of year, Christmas time is here. _

_And with blessings from above, God sends you his love, and every things okay, Merry Christmas Happy Holidays. _

The Crowd joined in again, still jumping, and clapping as they formed a mosh pit around Branch and Scarlett.

_"Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays._

_Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays. _

_Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays." _

Everybody cheered as the song ended and Scarlett wrapped herself in a warm hug around Branch, who gladly returned the hug.

"Love you dad."

"Love you to Scarlett."

**That's it everybody, hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I had fun writing it, see you later **


End file.
